


DISCONTINUED -Run For Me (Ereri - Maze Runner AU)

by Heichou_Anna



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Rate Change, Eventual Smut, M/M, Maze Runner AU, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Personality Swap, Titans instead of grievers, Yaoi, ereri, first person POV, maze runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Anna/pseuds/Heichou_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!DISCONTINUED! </p><p>(Maze Runner AU.)<br/>If you haven't seen the movie, that's okay, it shouldn't be all too confusing. But I definitely recommend you to watch the movie. It's amazing.</p><p>This is no normal description, sorry, but basically, this is going to be an Otaku version of the hunger games. </p><p>The story won't go exactly like Maze Runner, but will stay along the same idea as the movie. Such as, being stuck in a round wall, and having creatures outside the wall. (Titans.) </p><p>During the day, some will run outside the gate when it opens, learning the outside of the wall, and try to find a way out. </p><p>If stuck on the other side of the wall during the night, they have a high risk of not living, and being attacked by Titans.</p><p>Created: January 16th, 2014.<br/>Ended: N/A</p><p>------</p><p>Characters do not belong to me. They all belong to the creators of Shingeki No Kyojin. Such as Hajime Isayama, and along with other producers.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser.

〈Eren's POV.〉

It was dark. It was hard on my back. It was stuffy, and my claustrophobia wasn't enjoying that all too well. It was small, and I could barely move without feeling another wall beside me. Feeling around, I could tell I was in some sort of box, that was now moving at an un-enjoyable speed. 

I could then feel myself gag, and throw up on my hands, as I tried to stand up. I wasn't able to stand completely up, without banging my head on the top ceiling. I could feel myself slowly start to hyperventilate as the box's speed slowed down, and I could see a small amount of natural sunlight peak through a crack on the area I was currently in.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I slowly pushed up on the top ceiling, and it then start to open. I could then see the outside, and slowly made myself out of the box, which I then figured out was actually a cage. 

Glancing around at my view, all I could see was trees, a lake, a few goats and sheep, and what was the most obvious, was a huge wall that wrapped around the land in a circular shape. 

Reality kicking in, realized I had no idea how the fuck I got here, where the fuck I was, and most importantly, who the fuck was I?


	2. Chapter One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Levi is so OOC, is because he can't remember anything from his life before he entered this new world, therefore he doesn't know his true personality.  
> But, through out the chapters, his sarcastic attitude will slowly reappear. 
> 
> Sorry for spelling mistakes. I'm pretty awful when it comes to proof reading.

\- 3 Years Later -

〈Eren's POV〉

"Eren! The elevator is coming up!"

My head quickly swung in the direction the commotion was coming from. Everyone was surrounding the elevator. When it comes up, that means someone new was joining us, which happens once a month.

I jogged to the elevator, and saw that it was for sure coming up. I could see a dark figure pressed up against the side of the cage, looking up at us with a confused face. That's how they all looked when they arrive. 

"Open it." I ordered to whoever was listening, and Connie was the one to step forward first, and lift the doors up so we could get a clearer view of this new member.

I stepped closer, and was about to get a closer look, but Jean stepped in front of me and glared at the new member.

"What do we have here? Some fresh meat, eh? Pft, he won't last a week here. Look how small he is." He trailed off, making fun of the new member.

"Jean fuck off." I growled, pushing him aside and bent down, closer to the elevator and peaked inside. He was in fact small, but in the face, he looked like he could kill with just an expression. 

"Day 1, Shorty." Jean hissed at him.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the new guy's hand and pulled him up and out of the cage, and he hit the ground. All of the guys surrounded him and began to point at him and laughing.

"I could use him as a foot stool!" One yelled and laughed.

"That's enough!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Every back to their jobs. Marco, take him to the pit." 

As soon as the words fell from my mouth, Shorty quickly stood up and ran away from the group of us

"Oooo we gotta runner!" Someone called out.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." I whispered, watching as Shorty quickly running in no particular direction, but towards the wall. I had to admit though, the newbie was a fast runner. Of course, that was until he face planted into the ground.

Everyone began to laugh again, pointing at him as he fell. I sighed. "Everyone get back!" I yelled, walking towards Shorty, who was giving me a death glare, trying to catch his breath.

Everyone obeyed, but not before the new guy hissed.

"Don't you fucking touch me, or I'll tear you to pieces." He began to back away from Marco as he reached for him. 

"Huh, so he's got some spunk." I chuckled, putting a hand on my hip. "Listen here, you will do as we say, or we can easily have killed in a split second. So I suggest you to cooperate." 

He glared at me, but didn't protest. 

"To the pit, Marco." I ordered once again, and walked to the tent where Erwin was.

"What do you think of him?" He asked as I sat down on the chair with goat skin on it. 

"He'll last." I simply said.

"That's what you said about the last guy. He didn't last but three days." Erwin pointed out, raising a thick eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I know. This guy's different though. Might be a handful, but he'll last." I replied, crossing my legs.

Erwin scoffed, leaning against the table. "Show him around then. Try not to scare this one off this time, will ya?"

"Fuck off, man." I joked, as I stood up and pushed his shoulder. "I'm not that scary." 

"Your face is pretty scary when you make that certain ugly face when you see something gross." He joked.

"Not as ugly as you, blondie." I yelled behind my shoulder as I walked to where our new member was.

Marco stood close to the pit, keeping an eye on him. 

"I'll take over." 

"He's all yours." He whispered, and walked off.

Sighing, I walked closer to the pit and saw shorty sitting down with an angry face.

"Relax. You'll get wrinkles if you keep that face." I joked, earning a sour face. "You're not going to run, are you?" I asked, bending down in front of the gate of the pit, that was built in the ground. He shook his head, stubbornly.

I nodded, and opened the gate. He moved back a little as the sunlight hit his face harshly.

"My name is Eren. Can you tell me anything yourself, where you're from, anything at all?" I asked, knowing the answer already. 

He breathed in deeply, looking as if he was thinking, but quickly shook his head. "No.."

"Can you tell me your name?"

He shook his head again, "No. I-I can't remember anything... Why?"

"Relax, it's normal. It happens to us all, and you'll get your name back in a day or two. It's the one thing they let us keep..." I replied. He looked up at me, slowly his breathing.

"What is this place?" 

"I'll show you." I said, reaching for his hand, which he accepted after a moment, and I pulled him up.

-

"That's where we eat, that's where we sleep, we grow our own food here and we build our own shelter. Whatever we need, the box provides. The rest? That's up to us." I told shorty, as we walked past tents, and I pointed to each one, telling him what they are for.

"The box?" He asked, looking in the direction of where the elevator was.

"Yes. They send it up once a month, with new supplies and new member. This month, it's you. Congratulations." I replied, looking at him as we stopped walking.

"Sent up? Who sends it up? Who even put us here?" He asked, looking confused again.

"We don't know..." I muttered, looking at him. I studied his features for a moment. He had a sharp face, glistening, sharp eyes, but was covered with his half lid, and the weirdest hair cut. For some reason, he was hard to look away from.

"Hey, Eren!" I heard a familiar voice as someone walked towards us.

I smiled at him. "Shorty, meet Erwin. When I'm not around, this blondie is in charge." 

Erwin stuck his hand out to Shorty, to shake, which he slowly accepted. "It's a good thing you're always around then." Erwin joked, pushing my shoulder playfully. "Listen, that was some dash you made earlier. And for a second there, I thought you had the chops to be a runner, until you face planted of course. That was great." He joked, laughing and caused me to laugh along as well.

Shorty furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the two of us. "Runner?"

I sighed, "Do me a favor? Go find Armin?" I muttered, leaning over to Erwin. He nodded and walked in a different direction.

"Look, I'm sorry to rush this. It came up a little late." I said to Shorty as we began to walk again. He looked back at Erwin as we walked, still wearing a confused look. "There's a lot to do, and we've got something special planned for tonight." He stared at me for a moment, and kept looking back at Erwin. I rolled my eyes, and placed my hand on his shoulder as he looked awfully confused. "You'll see."

-

I brought him to a tree house sort of thing, which we built out of many sticks and ropes, and had a ladder on it, and began to climb up. "I hope you're not afraid of heights, being that you're so short. Come on." 

He looked up at the taller area in front of him, but hesitantly began to climb up.  
We both made it the very top of the stick building, and it gave us a clear view of the land. I caught him looking around at the wall.

"This is all we got." I said, glancing at the huts and garden we had on the land below. "We worked hard for it. If you respect this place, and what we've done, you and I will get along just fine."

Shorty nodded slowly, staring at the wall. "What's out there?" He asked. I looked out at the wall, seeing the doors opened wide, and saw darkness in between the two doors. 

I took a moment to answer, looking back and forth between the wall and Shorty. "We only have three rules. First, do your part. No time for any free loaders." I told him, putting my hands on the log we used as a rail, looking at him. "Second, never harm another cadet. None of this works if we don't have trust." I let it sink in for a moment, until he nodded. "And most importantly, never, never go beyond those walls. Do you understand me, Shorty?"

He looked at me, and slowly nodded. I nodded as well.

"Good."

"Hey Eren!" I heard my name being called from below. I walked closer to the rail, and looked down and saw a close friend of mine, who was waving up at me.

I smiled. "Hey Armin. Where have you been, man?" 

"I went out to look for more food, of course." He yelled back at me, smiling.

"Always such a helper."

-

〈Levi's POV〉

Eren went to go tend to other things, leaving with his blonde friend, Armin. Armin led me to a group of trees, that had a few hammocks tied to a few trees. He began to tie another one up between two trees, and I was assuming it was for me.

We had a conversation going, mostly one sided since I had barely no idea of what was going on.

"It's basically the same for all of us. We wake up in the box, Eren gives us the tour, then... Here we are." He muttered, wrapped a side of the cloth around the tree. "Don't worry though, you're already doing better than I did. I pissed my pants three times before they got me out of the pit." He trailed on and on, and I was getting bored of his rambling. I began to walk away while he was still talking, and walked towards the gate of the wall.

No one has told me what was beyond the walls, and I wanted to find out, even if it was against the rules. 

I could hear running footsteps trail behind me, and I instantly knew it was the blonde coconut head.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"I just wanted a peak." I replied, rolling my eyes, walking closer to the gate.

"You can look around all you want, but you better not go out there." He said seriously, trying to pull me back. 

"Why not?! What's through there?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just know what I'm told. I'm not supposed to leave, and you shouldn't either." He said, finally stopping my walking.

I sighed, staring at the darkness that was beyond the gate. What the hell was out there?

It was then, when I saw two people come running out the gate, while wearing weird harness looking things. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw one of them was Eren, and I didn't recognize the other guy beside him. 

Armin was smiling as they began to run in our direction. "Today was a long run!" Eren said, chuckling, running past us.

"New guy, huh? How's it feel to be promoted, Armin?" The other joked, running past us.

"Feels great, Eld." Armin said, chuckling.

The two of them ran off in another direction toward the huts, and I stared at Armin confused. "I thought no one was allowed to leave?"

"I said we're not allowed to leave. They're different, they're runners. They know more about Titans than anyone." He said, sighing.

"Wait, what?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"What?" He asked, looking slightly afraid.

"You just said Titans..."

"Wha, I did?" He asked, nervously chuckling. 

I nodded my head, "Yeah..." I said as if it was obvious.

He said nothing more but looked at the opened gate, biting his lip.

I sighed angrily, stepping closer to the gate. "Where are you going now? What are you doing?!" Armin yelled frantically, trying to stop me again, as I stood directly in front of the opened gate, looking what was beyond, but only saw darkness, even though it was completely day time.

"Stop, I'm just going to take a look." I said, pushing him a little.

"I told you, you can't! No one leaves. Especially not now, it's not safe."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going out, just hang on." I said, stepping even closer to the open gate, squinting my eyes as if it would help me get a closer look. My foot was so close to passing the gate, but I was quickly interrupted by someone yelling at me and I was instantly, and harshly, pushed to the ground.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, Shorty." It was that ass hole, Jean again. He stood over me, staring at me as I laid on the ground. I quickly bolted up from my laying position, pouncing towards the multicolored hair douche bag.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Eren yelled, as many of the guys gathered around. I pushed Jean out of my way, and stared at everyone.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I yelled.

"Relax, just calm down, alright?" Erwin said, walking towards me with a hand out.

"No, okay?! Why won't any of you tell me what's out there?"

"We're trying to protect you man." Eren said, stepping forward.

"For your own good." Someone said, along with many others.

"You can't just keep me here!" I yelled, backing away from everyone as they stepped forward in my direction.

"We can't let you leave!" Eren said harshly.

"And why not?!" 

Everyone was silent after that, as I heard a weird noise coming from behind me. I quickly turned around, and heard a deep scream coming from beyond the walls, and a huge gush of wind blew in our direction.

"What the hell?" I muttered, facing the outside of the gate.

The gates slowly began to close on their own, and it was then when I realized the sharp edges on the sides of the gates. They could cut a man in half if stuck between them.

The gates took nearly 45 seconds to completely close, leaving another big gush of wind right before they closed.

"Next time, I'm going to let you leave." Jean growled, staring at me as he left the group, and walked else where.

I could hear everyone leave, but I also heard foot steps coming closer from behind me. "Welcome to the survey corps." Eren whispered in my ear, and walked away, leaving me standing right I front of the huge wall and now closed gate.

Where the fuck was I? 

-

"Light it up!" Eren yelled, as a group of guys threw in a fire torch into a fire pit, starting a huge Bon fire, which had a goat's skull tied up. Everyone cheered as the flames flew high, warming us all up. 

They all began to chant, and some randomly started to dance, and beat on some cups for drums. Everyone raised up a cup of some kind of drink, clanking their cups together as they screamed some more. 

They were throwing a celebration for some reason I didn't know about, so I decided on not being so cheerful about the whole occasion. Erwin could see my non happy expression, and invited me to sit beside him, away from all the yelling. 

He was eating some kind of meat on stick, and drinking some kind of drink.

"Hell of a first day, Shorty." Erwin pointed out, chuckling. I nodded, agreeing. "Here." He said while chewing, and handing me his drink. "Put some hair on your chest."

I slowly accepted the drink, giving Erwin an odd look. He watched me, and gave me a look as if chanting me on. I took a small sip of the drink, but it instantly came right back up with me gagging on the awful taste.

Erwin began to laugh as I coughed. "Oh my god. What is that?!" 

He laughed some more, and took the glass from me and stared at it. "I don't even know. It's Jean's recipe. He says it's 'A Trade's Secret.'" He said, as he looked back at Jean who was picking a fight with other cadets.

"Yeah, well, he's still an asshole." I muttered.

"Maybe. But he saved your life today." He whispered, chewing on some more meat. "Trust me, outside the wall, is a dangerous place."

I didn't answer for a moment, glancing at the wall, which was now covered with darkness. "We're trapped here, aren't we?"

"For the moment." Erwin whispered. "But, you see those guys? There, by the fire?" He asked, looking back and pointing a group of guys, which contained Eren, Eld and a few other guys I didn't know of. "Those are the runners. You already know Eren. He's the Keeper of the runners. Every morning, when the gates open, they run out. Mapping it, memorizing it, trying to find a way out of this shit."

I stared at Eren, as he was chatting with the other guys. "How long have they been looking?"

"Three years." He whispered, looking at me. 

My eyes widen. "And they haven't found anything?"

He shook his head. "It's a lot easier said than done." He muttered. "Listen." He whispered. I listened carefully at the noises coming from outside the wall. I could faintly hear some weird noise, that sounded like heavy stomping. "Hear that? That's what's out there. They move all night, and create different lands of such. It changes every night. It gets more and more difficult each night." 

"How is that even possible?"

"You can ask the people who put us in here, if you ever meet the bastards." Erwin said, sighing. "Listen, the truth is, the runners are the only ones who really know what's out there. They are the strongest and the fastest of us all. And it's a good thing, too, because if they don't make it back before those gates close, then they are stuck out there for the night." He said quickly, and taking a deep breath. "And no one has ever survived a night out there."

I looked at him, confused. He looked away from me, continuing to drink from the cup. 

"What happens to them?" I asked after a moment.

He was quiet, not responding for a moment. "Well... We call them Titans. Of course, no ones ever seen one and lived to tell about it. But, they're out there." He said seriously, staring at the wall. It was quiet besides the faint chatter of the boys behind us, and the crackling of the fire. "Right, that's enough questions for one night. Come on, you're supposed to be the guest of honor."

"Oh, God, no." I quickly said, shaking my head.

"No, no, come on. Let me show you around." He said, standing up and pulling my up by my arm. 

He took me over by the commotion, where Jean and some other guy were fighting. 

"And there we have the builders. They're good with their hands, but not a lot going upstairs." He said, pointing at a small group of boys and then pointing to his head, telling me there were not all too smart. "And then we've got Connie, who's the Keeper of the slicers, better knows as the slack offs." He said, pointing to a bald guy, who was telling jokes to a group of guys. And then we've got two med-jacks, Marco and Thomas."

"Yo, Erwin." Thomas said, nodding towards Erwin. Marco smiled sweetly towards me and Erwin, as they passed us.

"They spend most of their time bandaging up the slicers, since they're all so clumsy."

"What if I want to be a runner?" I asked suddenly. 

Erwin chuckled, but I could easily tell he was slightly annoyed. "Have you listened to a word I've just said? No one wants to be a runner. And besides, you gotta get chosen."

"Chosen by who?" I asked.

The next thing I knew, I was pushed to the ground again by the ass hole they call Jean. 

I quickly stood up, brushing myself off as I glared at Jean. He smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "What do you say, Shorty? Wanna see what you're made of?"

It was then when everyone began to chant the nick name they've given me. "Shorty! Shorty! Shorty!" It continued, and got louder. I could see Eren standing in the corner, glaring at Jean as he stood with his fists up waiting for me to fight. 

I stood, not wanting to fight, staring at all of the people around, still changing my name and they all began to clap and yell.

"Okay, all right. The rules are simple, Shorty. I try to push you out of the circle, you try to last more than five seconds." He said, walking around the circle they've created out of dirt. Everyone laughed at Jean's joke. "Ready?"

I began to take a stance, but was too late, as I was quickly pushe of the circle, and would have hit the ground if it weren't a group of boys behind me that caught me, and threw me back into the circle, but I was only pushed again, to the ground this time. My chest hit the ground hard, and I coughed a bit, catching my breath.

I looked back, and saw Jean standing over me again. "Come on, Shorty. We're not done yet." He joked, running around in the circle as I stood back up.

I shook the dirt off of my clothes. "Stop calling me Shorty." I hissed. I caught Eren's eye as he stared at me.

"Stop calling you that? What do you wanna be called? Shank?" Jean joked again, and had everyone laughing again and cheering. "What do you think boys? Does he look like a shank?" I could head a few boys cheer.

I got pissed off, and pounced towards Jean, thinking I could catch him off guard and push him out of the circle, but he caught my arms just as I back impact. He held onto my arms tightly, and swung me to the side, to the ground. 

"You know what? I think I've settled on Shank." Jean said, having a few boys laughing again. 

I balled my hands up in a fist as I stood up, and bolted towards Jean again, wrapped my hands around his waist, pushing him back. He almost swung me to the side again, but I hit his back, and backed away before he caught, and he hit the ground hard on his chest. The group of guys yelled with excitement when I finally got the ass hole down on his ass. 

"There you go, Shorty!" I could hear someone yell. I caught Eren's eye again, and I saw him smiling big, and sent me a thumbs up.

I felt proud of myself for a moment. "Not bad for a shorty, huh?" I mused, chuckling. I swallowed back my words as Jean kicked my legs from the ground, and sent me straight down on the dirt. My head hit hard on the dirt, and I was dazed for a slight moment.

My head was rushing, and suddenly one thing stuck out in my mind. My eyes widen, as I slowly stood up from the ground.

"Levi." I said, and I surprised myself with the word that came out my mouth. "Levi! Hey! Levi!" I began to laugh absently mindedly. "I remember my name. I'm Levi!" 

"Levi!" Everyone yelled, cheering. Eren clapped his hands, smiling in my direction. Everyone began to clap, and patted me on the back of my shoulder. 

"Welcome home, Levi." Someone said, rubbing my shoulder.

Someone I didn't see, put a drink in my hand and pushed it up to my face, and I took a sip of it, but of course, quickly spat it out in the air, causing a big wave of the drink to fly up. 

Eren stood close beside me, with a hand on my shoulder smiling at me. 

Jean took a step forward, and had his hand out. "Good job... Levi." I was about to shake his hand, but was interrupted by a loud roaring sound coming from the outside of the wall. 

Everyone was quiet, and stared at the wall.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"That, my friend, was a Titan." Jean muttered. "Don't worry, you're safe here with us. Nothing gets through those walls."

I looked at him for a moment, as he walked off. I looked at him confusingly. 

"All right you guys!" Eren yelled. "Let's tuck it in for tonight. Come on! It was a good night." 

Everyone then began to walk in their own directions, towards their hammocks. I felt a few guys still patting my shoulder, and telling me I did a good job, and others shaking my hand. 

I was left staring at the wall, listening to a few more roaring sounds coming from the distance. 

I sighed, shaking my head as I made my way to my hammock. I fell asleep hours later, having a hard time to close my eyes, as I listened to the faint roaring and loud stomps from the Titan's feet.


	3. Chapter Two

『Levi's POV』

"Hey, Levi, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice call my name in the background. Ignoring, I kept my eyes closed and not dating to open my eyes. I did not in no way want to wake up, and go to school. Can't stand that shitty high school.

I shifted over onto my side, keeping my eyes closed. I noted that my bed was in no way as comfortable as I remember it being, but I decided to ignore it.

"Levi!" I heard once again, being called by that voice. It was quiet again, but quickly interrupted when I turned around quickly and hit a hard surface. "It's time to wake up."

"What the fuck..." I groaned, picking myself off the ground, finally opening my eyes and looking around with my eyes squinted. But my eyes quickly widened when I saw that I was definitely not in my bedroom, and I also had a feeling I wasn't be woken up to go to school. Being that I wasn't even indoors, I was outdoors, now laying on the grass. 

"You need to go collect some sticks for fire." My head snapped in the direction of where the voice was coming from. Standing above me, was Eren, which is who I'm guessing is the one that pushed me out of my extremely uncomfortable 'bed'.

I narrowed my eyes at the taller brunette. "Sounds fun."

He rolled his eyes in response. "Stand up and follow me."

He stuck a hand out, that I noted had very long, slender fingers, with sharp knuckles. I stared at the hand before accepting the help up, and was quickly pulled up onto my feet. "Where are you taking me?"

He only slightly smiled at me, not answering my question. He wiggled his finger in his direction, and began to walk. Sighing, I followed him.

"Can I ask you a question?" I mumbled, walking beside Eren.

He signed, looking forward. "If you must."

"Why can you go beyond the walls, but others can't?" I quickly spat out, not wanting to get interrupted.

He glanced at me from the side. "Simple reason, they can't keep up. You have to be a fast runner for one, and have to learn how to use the 3DMG-"

I cut him off quickly. "I don't care about being fit. What's the real reason?"

"Levi," he started, grabbing my shoulder, stopping our walking, and looking straight at me. "You don't understand. You do not understand how fucking dangerous it is out there. We risk our own lives going out there. The ones who do go beyond the walls, have been here for a very long time, and have had time to learn the ropes and such. Everybody else? They are either too scared, or they're too stupid to even learn how to use the 3DMG. That is why." Eren answered calmly, surprisingly.

I stared at him for a moment, not knowing how to reply. 

"Now, how about those sticks?" Eren mumbled, taking a few steps forward, back into the direction we were both walking in a moment ago.

"Oh fuck the sticks." I hissed, grabbing onto his arm. "What if someone isn't too stupid to learn, or too scared? Then can they go out?" 

He snorted. "Good luck to them. No body else has a fucking clue what the hell is out there. They've never seen what is out there, and I swear to you, they will shit their pants 10 times in only the first minute of they were to come face to face with a titan." 

He said no more, and quickly walked off, leaving me alone, standing and thinking. How are even people to know what is out there, when no one is fucking telling anyone or giving any detail of what these damn Titans are? 

"Are you coming or not, Shorty?" I heard Eren call from a distance in front of me.

I jogged up next to him. "You don't have to call me Shorty any more, y'know." I mumbled.

"I know. But it suits you well." He said, sending a small smile towards me.

I felt my hands grip at my shirt when I saw the smile, furrowing my eyebrows at myself in confusion of the weird response my body has over only a simple, goofy looking smile.

"Start over there, in the area with a lot of trees. There's bound to be a lot of sticks over there to collect." He ordered, pointing to a big area with a lot of trees.

I swore under my breathe as he tossed me a bucket and I was on my way to the area. I began to pick up good sized sticks, mumbling negatives things under my breath of how I'm the guy they make run around, while all of them are doing their own things.

I kicked the leaves around, finding more sticks and throwing them into the orange bucket I had in my arms. 

It was then when I heard a weird noise come from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Marco staring at me from about 15 feet away. 

"Jesus Marco, you scared the shit outta me. Come help me with these sticks, yeah?" I yelled at him, pointing at the bucket of sticks.

He began to walk slowly towards me, but then it turned into running and I realized he didn't look too happy.

"Whao, Marco?" I asked frantically, backing up.

He sped up, and was full on chasing after me now. I instantly dropped the bucket, and took off in the opposite direction, away from Marco.

"I'm going to kill you!" I heard him yell, picking up his speed and was now right on my heels.

I was instantly thrown to the grassy grounds, and had the raven on top of me, throwing random punches. His hands made their way around my throat, starting to squeeze horribly tight. I began to choke, and I felt my hands grabbing at random things, when something beside me caught my eye. It was a palm sized, thin rock. I reached as far as my hand could go, and as far as my decreasing breathing would let me. Finally, I felt my fingertips brush against the rock and finally got into my grasp, quickly, but clumsy, swinging the rock towards my attackers head. It hit him on the top of his head, and he quickly fell to ground, a feet or two beside me. 

While he was down, I gasped and jumped to my feet and took of running towards the fields where everyone else was. Unfortunately, Marco was a lot faster than me, and was right on my ankles. 

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could when I saw people come into my view. I continued to yell, but was quickly shut up when Marco tackled me once again. 

He was making strange, and foreign noises and I was quite frankly scared. His eyes were wide opened, and he looked like he was in rage. And looked as if his one goal was to seriously damage me or even kill me. 

He got in a few punches, right into my cheek and chin. It could have been more serious if he wasn't quickly thrown off of me by Jean. 

"What the fuck Marco?!" Jean yelled, grabbing onto him by Marco's shirt. Jean quickly punched him in face, as if to wake up him.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soothing voice come from beside me. I quickly looked up and saw the familiar green eyes look down at me, worryingly. 

"Y-Yeah. I-I just don't know what got into him..." I whispered, catching my breathing.

Eren glanced over at Marco. Marco didn't look as angry, or scary any longer. But it was just then when I saw so much blood covering him. I looked over him, and saw he was leaning into Jean, and saw all the blood was coming from his pants. It was just then when I saw his whole left leg, and up to his lower stomach on the left had been bitten off. It was a mystery of how the hell he ran as fast as he did, and how the hell he didn't even look like he was in pain.

"What the fuck?" I asked, stunned.

Eren sighed, covering his face. "No, no, no, no." 

"Eren. We can't." I heard Jean whisper, sound broken. 

Eren didn't reply, but I could see his facial expression through his fingers. The both of them looked so upset and possibly on the erg of tears.

"Just get him to a medic or something?!" I yelled, understanding why they were upset about the stage Marco was in, but awfully confused of why they weren't doing anything.

"We can't, Levi." Eren whispered, biting his cheek.

"No, no, please. I'm okay. I'm okay now!" Marco frantically yelled, gripping onto Jean's shirt. "Nothing's going to happ- SHIT!" 

He suddenly doubled over, as in if pain, clutching his stomach and where his leg used to be. 

"What the fuck?! Do something about it!" I yelled, quickly standing up and running towards Marco, holding him up.

"Levi! Get away from him!" Eren yelled, pulling me away from him. "Jean, get him to the gate, quickly." 

Jean nodded slowly, and I could see tears slip from the corners of his eyes.

"Eren! What the hell is wrong with you?! We need to get him help!" I yelled, charging towards Eren, gripping his shirt. "Are you insane?!" 

"Levi. You don't understand yet. We can't." Eren replied, holding onto my wrists that were holding tightly to his shirt.

"And why the fuck not?! You have medics!" I yelled again, becoming enraged with Eren. 

"Levi! We can't! If we tend to him, he's going to die, if we don't, he's going to die! We don't have time!" Eren yelled back at me, staring into my eyes. He sighed after a moment, looking away from me, and letting go of my wrists. "I'll explain later. We don't have time right now. You can come and watch if you're curious." He muttered, and walked away, making my grip on his shirt loosen until my hands were back to my sides.

I furrowed my eyebrows at Eren's back as he walked away towards the gate of the walk where everyone else was, including Marco.

What did he mean, we didn't have time? What the hell is going on? I mean, sure, Marco's in severe pain. Almost his whole left side of his body is missing. How that happened? I have no fucking idea.

Curiosity hit me, and I found myself walking towards where everyone else was. Once I got there, Marco was laying on the ground, with Jean hovering over, frowning. Everyone was gathered around them, in a circular shape, staring at them.

"Marco how dare you?" Jean spat, I could see tears forming in his eyes once again. "How dare you do this to me?!" 

What the fuck did Marco do wrong? I still don't understand how it's so difficult to just get Marco to a medic. Why is there no time?

"J-Jean, I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to." Marco whispered, whole whimpering over the pain. I was surprised he was this aware of what was going on, or even how he's still alive considering how much he was bleeding. How even did this happen?

I stood beside Armin, who looked incredibly sad. He was covering his mouth with the palm of his hand, and his eyes were watering.

"Armin, what's going to happen to him?" I whispered, stepping closer to him.

He looked at me, looking troubled. "I don't want to be here." He said quickly, and ran off, leaving me dumb founded.

I saw Eren standing at the front of the crowd, with his arms crossed and staring at the two boys. I could tell he was only acting tough right now. I knew he was hurting inside, but I didn't know why.

"That's enough, Jean." Eren said sternly. 

Jean glared back at Eren. "Jack ass."

"We don't have much time, we need to hurry." Eren said, raising his voice. I could hear his voice crack a bit.

Jean wiped his face with the inside of his elbow, after hugging Marco, and stood up and stood with the crowd. He looked angry, as he stared away from the dying Marco.

It was completely quiet until I heard my name being whisper. "L-Levi." It was Marco.

Everyone looked back at me, and back away, creating a pathway for me to walk through, closer to Marco.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I slowly walked through, as I heard him whispering my name again. 

"H-Hey." He whispered, slowly looking up at me. 

I walked up to him, crouching down next to him. I noticed a few people whispering, "be careful, he could be dangerous." I was confused, but ignored it.

"Hey, Marco." I said softly, giving a small smile.

"I-I know you're c-confused. B-But do one t-thing?" He whispered.

I nodded furiously. "Of course, Marco. What is it?" 

"Kill them." He said with a deep voice, almost angrily.

I looked at confusingly, but nodded. Did he mean the Titans? 

"I will." I said, and grabbed his hand tightly, as if promising him.

I was then quickly pulled away from Marco, by the back of my shirt and thrown to the ground.

"The gates will close anymore, we don't have enough time." Someone said loudly.

Marco nodded, tears strolling down his face, as he began to crawl towards the gate.

It was then when reality struck me.

They're forcing Marco outside the wall, even after the gates close. There's Titans out there, won't he be killed? I know he would die anyway, but this sounds so brutal.

I stood back and watched, knowing there's nothing I could do to help. I will stick to my promise and kill the Titans.

Marco clumsily crawled all the way through the gate of the wall, and stared at us.

"We're sorry it has to be this way, Marco. Stay strong." Eren said to him, nodding his head towards the severely injured boy.

It was then when the gates began to close. I could hear Marco began to sob as they closed. 

Everyone muttered a "Good luck, Marco." And whatnot. 

My eyes widen as I heard him scream loudly in terror, just as the doors shut completely with a loud slamming sound.

Everyone bowed their heads, and walked away from the gate, leaving me standing there, starring at the now closed gate.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch everyone in the face for doing such a thing to an innocent boy. But, I kept quiet, trying my fucking best to just understand at least 1% of why they did this.

"Follow me." Eren whispered as he walked past me, heading in a direction nobody else was.

I didn't reply, but followed behind him to a far corner of the wall. There were trees everywhere, with moss hanging from branches. 

"See this?" He muttered, pointing to the wall. I looked closer, and saw that there were names carved everywhere. Some of them were crossed out, some were not. I had a good feeling that the names that were crossed out, were now dead.

"This is slightly morbid." I muttered, sighing at the view.

Eren rolled his eyes, handing me a knife. "Carve your name in the wall." 

I stared at the knife for a moment before taking it from his hand. I walked closer to the wall and carved a line in the wall, starting the "L."

"It doesn't have to be perfect looking, Mr. Perfectionist." He muttered sarcastically. 

I rolled my eyes before elbowing him the shoulder, continuing carving my name.

"I'm going to guess you're going to want to cross out Marco's name, right?" I whispered, finishing off my name.

"Going to have to sooner or later."

"What if he survives, though?" I asked, looking back at Eren.

He looked hard at me for a moment, as if thinking. "He won't, Levi. No one ever has survived a night out there. Marco definitely won't with his wounds." 

I clenched my teeth, looking away from the brunette. "Why did you do such a horrible thing like that to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Leave him out there, for fuck sake."

"Levi." He said sternly, stepping closer to me, forcing me to look up at him. "I had to. Otherwise, he wouldn't have just died, but we all would have." 

"How the fuck does that happen?" I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

"He would change over time. You saw him, how he was enraged, trying to get you killed. It would only get worse." He said calmly, no breaking eye contact with me. "If I kept him in these walls just for another 10 minutes, he would have gone ballistic, and kill everyone in his way. I know he was severely injured, but when you get bit, wounds don't matter."

"Bit?" I asked after a moment.

He nodded, sighing. "By a Titan. Even just getting spit on from them can change you completely. Not sure how it happened, but Marco got bit by a Titan."

I was quiet for a moment. How is this even possible? 

"What are they? Zombies?" I joked, even though it was definitely not the time for my horrendous jokes.

"Very funny. No, but I would definitely prefer zombies over Titans any day." He said, leaning against a tree, still looking at me.

"Have you seen one?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "Not up close, but from a distance, yes. Most scariest fucking thing I've laid my eyes on. The one I saw, was taller than the wall, which isn't good news. It makes me think that they could easily climb over the wall, or even break it. I've barely even been able to sleep since that day." 

It was then when I noticed the dark, purple bruises under his eyes. He looked as if he hasn't slept a wink in a month straight. I grew slightly concerned. 

"What do they look like?" I knew it wasn't the smartest idea for me to have Eren relive that day, but I wanted answered. He promised me answers.

"Like humans, actually. Just really fucking tall humans. They have every thing humans have, except sexual organs. Which makes me wonder, where do they come from? They obviously can't reproduce." He replied, looking confused, shrugging his shoulders.

I bit my cheek, glancing at all of the names carved in the wall. So many of them had a line through them. There was more dead ones than alive ones.

Eren exhaled deeply, grabbing the knife out of my hand and stepping towards the wall. "Might as well get this over with." And put the blade right beside Marco's name.

"No." I said quickly, grabbing his wrists. "Not yet. Not until we're certain. Wait until tomorrow. Please." I begged, looking up in his eyes.

He clenched his teeth, but nodded, moving the knife away from Marco's name. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Eren." I muttered. 

"Hm?" He looked at me, questioning.

"I want to go out there." I said determined.

He looked taken back as his eyes widened. "Levi, you know you can't. Even if I let you, it would take forever until you're even ready to go out there. It takes a while to learn how to use the 3DMG and such."

"I don't give a shit. I want to learn, and I want to kill the Titans. I promised Marco."

"Trust me, I want to kill every last one of them, just as much as you do, if not more. But it's so much more difficult than you think. I've been here for three years, and have never been able to kill one." 

I quietly groaned, tired of hearing the same lecture over and over.

I heard him sigh again. "If you want to go out there that bad, I'll teach you." He whispered. "But don't tell anyone. I don't want to start drama, even if I am in charge. Got it?"

I quickly looked up at him, nodding my head quickly. "Deal." 

He stuck his hand out in my direction, waiting for a hand shake, as if closing the deal. I slapped my hand against his oddly soft hand, and gave it a firm shake.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Finally some real Ereri moments. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

"Levi, you're not doing so bad." Eren muttered, watching me as I put on the difficult 3DMG harness. It looked like I was having a smooth time putting it on, but in all honesty, it was extremely tough. How the hell do the other guys put this thing on everyday? Most importantly, how do they go pee?

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of a natural at everything." I joked, wearing a sly smirk.

"Alright, let's not get too cocky." Eren chuckled, folding his arm across his chest as I buckled the thigh straps on, tight as I could.

"Who even came up with these stupid things in the first place?" I muttered, just about strangling my thighs.

"Armin did. Almost the same exact day he arrived, he decided that we all needed something to help us out, and he found some leather, sat down and started to make the most weirdest looking thing that looked like it should belong on a horse. But actually, these are insanely helpful." He explained, looking down at his own harness.

I rolled my eyes. ""Hey, let's make a saddle and make it so that just about kills the person who wears it." Is that what Armin was thinking whole making it?" I whispered, grunting as I finished looping the straps through the openings, and buckling them together tightly. 

"Very funny. Hurry up, I'm becoming unimpressed with you." He said, but I could hear a snicker.

I rolled my eyes, speeding up, sliding the elastic around my feet, and toeing on the knee high boots. 

"Alright now what?" I sighed, stretching my back as I sighed.

"You put these on." He said, suddenly and threw two items at me. I barely caught them, being that I was in the middle of stretching.

I unfolded the materials, and saw that he threw a brown fabric at me, and I guessed that it was the item that went around my hips, and the other item was a cropped jacket, with a winged logo on the back and the right side on the front of the jacket. 

"Jesus christ, is there anything else?" I joked, rolling my eyes again as I slid on the butt skirt thing, and the jacket.

"Actually, yes. The actual gear. This is easy to put on, but extremely difficult to use. This is what you're going to use to actually impress me." He said, pointing to two, large metal objects. They had blades in the slot, and my guess that the swords were used to kill the Titans. 

I exhaled deeply. "Yay." 

-

"Balance is everything when it comes to using the 3DMG. Here's a fun fact, when I trained on these things, I actually fell face first into the ground. Let's hope that happens to you so I can have a good laugh." He said, wearing a smirk.

I snorted. "Did you have a good trip?" 

He glared at me, and my smirk appeared deeper. 

"See you next fall." I whispered, just about laughing my ass off.

"I'm gonna slit your throat with this sword if you don't shut the hell up." He threatened, but joking.

"I've got swords too, buddy." I said, pointing to the long blades in the slots.

He rolled his eyes, and glared at me. "Get up there."

I held my hands up in defense. "Yes, daddy." I joked, meaning for it to sound awkward for him. I heard his breathing hitch, just about choking.

I smirked as I turned my back towards him, walking towards the two straps, that would attach to the harness I was wearing. Eren walked up to me, attaching the straps on to the leather straps by my hips. I spotted a light blush on his cheeks which made me chuckle.

"You've got a daddy kink?" I whispered, as he fastened the straps on to my hips. I purposely rolled my hips a tad just to pick on him, making him blush.

He acted like he didn't hear me, but made the straps extra tight, so I would be in a small amount of pain. 

"Pft, is it possible to have them any tighter?" I joked, becoming uncomfortable with how tight they were.

He looked at me for a moment, and quickly made them tighter.

"Fuck man, I was joking. Want me to fail that bad, eh?" I grunted, furrowing my eyebrows at him. 

"Basically, son." He said, walking away from me.

I snorted at his joke, rolling my hips around, as if the straps would become slightly looser, but of course they didn't.

I suddenly felt my feet leave the floor unexpectedly, and I about fell forward on my face, just as Eren had told me about.

"What the fuck, man? Maybe a little warning next time?" I hissed, gaining my balance back, holding my arms out by my sides.

"Warnings are for chumps." He joked, spinning the wheel so I would go farther up off the ground.

"Looks like I'm a chump, then." I muttered, for him not to hear. Sure, he was trying to fail me, but I wanted to impress him as much as I could so I could succeed and finally be able to go out the wall.

"There. I'll keep you right there for 45 minutes, and if you fall, you fail." He explained, leaving me in the air as he walked away from the spinning wheel, and having a seat on a bucket that sat a few feet in front of me. 

I looked down at him, trying to keep my balance. "Ass hole."

He simply looked up at me and sent a sarcastic smile. "Would you like this, or to fail?" I was silent. "That's what I thought. Chump."

"I'm not a chump." I barked, defending myself.

"Yeah, you are. A small one at that." He chuckled, leaning back on the tree, folding his ankles.

I narrowed my eyes towards him. "I'm big where it counts." I muttered, half wanting him to hear just to get a funny reaction out of him. 

I saw him flush, but said nothing, which made my snort.

He pulled out a book that was laying in the grass, and began to read it. I sighed, trying to relax as much as I could without falling upside down in the air. I had been clenching my legs tightly, and they were starting to cramp. I slowly brought my arms closer to my sides, wanting to slightly relax. 

"Careful. There is no such thing as comfort when you're in the maneuver gear. If you're comfortable, you're doing some extremely wrong." He said, not even looking up at me.

I groaned, holding on tightly to the uncomfortable pose I was at a minute ago. "Wonderful."

"Are you reconsidering about going outside the walls now?" Eren asked, turning a page of his book.

I clicked my tongue. "I see what you're doing now. You're trying to make me fail, so I won't be able to go out." 

I saw a sly smirk appear on his mouth. "Ah, you caught me."

"Well just know this, since you're trying to hard to fail me, that's only going to push me farther into succeeding." I said, seriously. "Eren. I'm going to succeed no matter how much you try to fail me."

He looked taken back as he looked up at me, with eyes wide. "Well," He started a moment later. "I am impressed with your motivation. But being impressed it's what's going to make me let you pass. I want to see you actually try, and give it your all and succeed."

I nodded sternly, and focused more on my balance, holding my arms about 5 inches from my hips, and my legs in the most comfortable position I could get them in without loosing balance. 

-

"Eren," I spoke, looking back down at him while he continued to read his book. 

"Hm?" He hummed, not looking up.

"Did Marco make it back?" I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear from the ground.

He looked up at me, with a surprised expression, which turned into a sad expression. "No. No, he didn't, Levi." 

I clenched my teeth, and my hands turned into fists, and I looked away from his starring, green eyes. "Fuck."

"There was nothing we could have done help him, Levi. Please know that, and that I didn't do that to him out of cruelness. I did care for Marco." He explained, putting his book down, putting his focus on me.

I sighed, looking up into the sky. "I know. It's just hard to watch that happen. It seemed so inhuman at the time. I mean, it is inhuman, but I know you didn't have many options." I said, and he was quiet for a moment. "I just wish it could have been helped."

"We all wish for that." Eren said quietly. "We hate doing that to people. That's why I'm so hesitant sending you out there, not knowing what could happen to you. I know we barely know each other, but I don't want anything to happen, ya know?" He said, shifting his legs before finally standing up, walking closer to where I was hanging.

I bit my cheek, not knowing how to respond, but with a simple, "Thanks."

He nodded, before letting out a deep, loud sigh. "I think it's been long enough to keep you up there. Think it's about time to let you down now?" 

I nodded quickly. "Fuck yeah. My hips feel like they're being pushed into my stomach." 

He chuckled, walking over to the spinning wheel, slowly un-spinning it, allowing me to slowly land back onto the ground. 

Once my booted feet touched the ground, I groaned as I stretched my legs and arms. "Oh god, that feels so good." I groaned out.

Eren coughed loudly, hiding his face. I realized that I sounded slightly sexual, which made me smirk. 

"You blush too much." I joked, rubbing my arms.

"You joke too much." He said, rolling his eyes as he stood right in front of me, reaching for the strap that was tightly strapped onto my hips. 

I smirked as he placed a hand on on my right hip, and I reacted by slightly rolling my hips again. 

"I'm going to punch you if you don't stop." He barked, squeezing my hips to I would stay still, which made my breathing hitch. My hips happened to be one of my most sensitive spot. I bit my lip, stopping the rolling of my hips. "Thank you." 

"I'm definitely going to be bruised all over my body from this damn harness." I said, as he finished up the straps.

"Get used to it. I'm covered with them." He muttered. "Fucking hurts. All over my chest, legs, feet, back. Not fun."

I was quiet after that. I was oddly becoming worried about him. I may be a dick, but I'm not a heartless dick. Him being in pain doesn't make me happy. 

"Sounds like you need a chiropractor." I joked. 

"Were you one? Because that'd actually be pretty amazing." He said, raising his eyebrows.

My eyes widen, "I-I was joking, I'm not o-one, but uh, I could help out I guess?" I stammered, not expecting for him to think I was the chiropractor.

"Ah, that'd be wonderful. Maybe tonight before I go to sleep?" He asked, while rubbing his chest.

"Sure, I s-suppose." I responded. Well this is going to just wonderful...

"Sweet, thanks." 

"No problem. Eh, is there any more practice that's needed?" I asked.

"Oh god, there's a ton more practice. But that's enough for today. I've got stuff to do." He said, starting to walk away.

"Wait, how the fuck do you get this stuff off?" I asked, referring to the gear and harness.

"Just like it went on, genius. Once you have it all off, put it in the tent by the others." He called out, over his shoulder as he walked off.

I glared at his back, and began to unbuckle the straps, stripping the harness down to my white shirt, white pants, and brown knee high boots. So much fucking stuff to wear.

-

After I returned the gear to the tent, I went to walk around the inside of the wall, just to get my mind off of things. But of course that didn't work, it only made me think about more stuff which gave me a head ache.

I came up to one corner of the wall, and I saw writing on the wall. I remembered it being where all the names who are here were written, and all the people's names who have died were crossed out. I saw Marco's name right in the center of all the names, still not crossed out.

I sighed as I stepped closer to the wall, putting my hands on the tall wall, running my fingers across the carved names. It rested on Marco's for a moment, before I finally grabbed a knife that I had in my pocket. I put it by the 'M', and kept it there for a moment, staring at the name.

I bit my cheek, building up the courage. "I'll kill them, Marco." I whispered right before I carved a line through his name. 

-

It was dark now, and I was making my way to Eren's cabin. Slowly, but surely.

The whole way there, I was mentally punching myself in the dick. I was telling myself to settle down on my lame jokes, because now look. It got me into giving him a long massage. I don't want to fucking rub someone's back, what the hell.

I mentally groaned as I reached his door, raising my fist up to knock on his door.

"It's opened!" He called out in a raspy voice. My ears perked up at his sleepy voice, but ignored it. I opened the door, and stepped inside as I closed it behind me.

"Hey." I muttered, stepping in farther to the cabin, seeing him sitting in a chair infront of a wooden desk. He looked stressed to the max, as his palms rested on his forehead.

He raised his head when he heard my voice, changing his stressed expression to happy. "Hey."

"You okay?" I muttered, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad head ache is all." I could tell he was lying.

"Hm, alright. Well, wanna start?" I asked, messing around with my black, long sleeved thin shirt's sleeve.

"You don't have to rub my back if you don't want to, you know? I shouldn't have pressured you into it." Eren said, leaning back in his chair.

My mind was saying no thanks, but my mouth said the opposite. "No, I'll do it! I-I mean, I don't mind." Dammit.

He sighed, before standing up from his chair. "If you say so." He walked towards his bed, gripping onto the bottom of his shirt as he quickly, and easily pulled it up, and over his head, leaving his chest completely bare.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep me from staring, which was difficult. 

He laid on his stomach on his bed, with his arms under his head to support it. "Start whenever you want, or just stand there staring." He joked, chuckling.

"I wasn't staring, ew." I barked, toeing off my slip on shoes, putting them side the door before I walked over to his bed. 

I stood beside his bed, not knowing how to approach this. Do I just start rubbing his shoulders and back while standing up, or do I get on the bed with him and do that? 

"You can sit down on me if it's easier for you that way. I won't bite." He said, almost as if reading my mind.

I nodded, swinging my leg slowly over him and beside his hip, while I sat down on his lower back, having my other knee rest beside his other hip, so that I was straddling him.

"That's probably easier for you." He muttered, laughing at my awkwardness.

"Right." I whispered, rubbing my hands together for a moment, warming them up. My hands then laid on his warm, soft but tense shoulders, and he sighed when I began to rub my fingers into them.

It was then when I noticed all of the dark scars from the harness and maneuver gear. His back was covered with them, and they were black and purple. 

"These look awful." I whispered, rubbing my palms gently over a scare that was on his shoulder blade.

"They look better than they feel. Hurts like hell." He grunted, breathing hard as my hands ran over the painful spots.

"Is this hurting you too much? I can stop-"

"No, it hurts but it feels good. Keep going, please." He cut me off quickly. I nodded, though he couldn't see. "You can rub harder if you want."

I obeyed, and rubber his back harder, digging my fingers into the knots in his back. He was sighing with delight, yet hissing in pain.

I sat back a little so I could have more access, and I was now sitting right on top of his ass, which I tried to ignore. I rubbed his lower back with the palm of my hands, and he let out a small moan. "That feels great." 

I had to bite my lip, trying to ignore his sensual sounding moans and groans as I roamed his soft, tan back with my pale hands. 

"Are you sure you weren't a chiropractor before you came here?" He asked, moaning at the end when I dug my fingers into his back again.

"Well, I'd be able to tell you if I could remember anything from my past life. But I don't know, maybe I was, maybe I was a maid, maybe I was even a stripper or a prostitute. Who knows?" I joked.

Eren snorted. "It'd be funny to see you in a maid outfit, oh god." 

I slapped his back where it didn't have scars. "Don't picture that in your head! And please don't picture me as a stripper." 

I saw him smirk as his face laid on one of its sides, showing me one side of his face. "That picture isn't so bad."

My breathing hitched, and I tried my best not to react to his statement, and just continue on with the massage.

"So, you can't remember anything from your past life, either?" I asked after a moment.

"Nope. Just my name, like everyone else. It makes me think, were we different before we came here? Personality wise. It's weird to think that we could have been completely different people before than we are now, ya know?" He rambled, opening his eyes, and looking to the side at me.

I looked at him for a moment as my palms rubbed in circular motions across his shoulder blades. "It is weird to think about stuff like that. I can't even remember my friends, or my family, my parents. It's kind of depressing."

"Extremely. Sometimes, I try my best to think of at least one single thing about me or something about my past life, but I only get damn headaches and stressed out." He muttered, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Is that why you looked stressed when I walked in?" I mumbled.

I saw him nod. "I've been trying ever since I arrived here. I've almost gave up at times."

"I'm sure you'll be able to remember something soon enough, Eren." I whispered. 

He looked back at me again. "I hope so."

I sent him a small smile before I moved up a little, sitting on his lower back again. I ran my fingers threw his hair for a moment.

"What are you doing now?" He asked while chuckling, moving his head up so I had more access.

"I'm rubbing your head to get rid of your head aches." I explained, beginning to rub my fingers into his head.

"Ahh, that feels so amazing." He moaned, mouth ajar and eyes closed.

I bit my lip, looking away from his expression. Why the fuck was I reacting like this to some weird looking expression and a moan? 

"You're enjoying this too much." I joked.

"How could I not? You're amazing at this. You have hands of a god." He whispered. 

I clenched my teeth at the compliment, trying to stop my thoughts. 

"Thanks."

"Mhm. You should do this more often." He said.

"Oh really? What do I get out of it, Oi?" I asked, jokingly. 

He quickly turned his body to the side, grabbing my wrists and pushing them away from his head, and then pulling me towards him, having me fall onto his chest, my face not even 2 inches away from his face.

"You name it, and you get it." He whispered, and I could feel his breath hit my face which caused chills to roll down my spine.

"Um." I stammered, not knowing what he was hinting. Was this just a miss signal, or was he actually wanting this?

"Well?" He asked, cooly, pulling me closer to him.

"I-I..." How was I supposed to reply to this?

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered before quickly crashing his lips onto mine. I was surprised by the sudden movement, and I didn't know how to react.

I felt his hand travel down my side, and smoothly squeezed my ass, causing me to gasp. 

It shot me into reality, and I began to kiss the taller boy back. His lips were incredibly soft, and fit perfect against mine. As the kiss got deeper, I made myself more comfortable on top of him, and straddled him once again, while bending down, continuing the deepening kiss. 

His ran his soft tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission which I gladly accepted with no hesitance. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. 

He sat up, me now sitting in his lap, as he began to shift, now standing up as I wrapped my legs around his hips, not breaking the kiss. I felt myself being pushed up against the wall, as he bit my lip and slightly pulled it. 

His hands that were on my thighs, slowly roamed down underneath my thighs, and rested on my ass, keeping me up on the wall. 

He broke the kiss then, but quickly attacked my neck with kisses and nibbles, and sucking.

"Shit, E-Eren." I moaned when he found a weak spot of mine, right below my earlobe, beside my jaw line.

I could feel my pants get tight in certain places, as I felt his own poking my butt. 

My hand grasped his hair tightly, tugging only slightly, while the other roamed his bare back.

He pressed his leg up against my groin, slightly grinding down on me, causing my to gasp and moan. His lips roamed down my neck, and to my collar bones, slightly biting them.

I was beginning to pant from all the pleasure I was feeling. It was all almost too much to handle. "Eren, ah, feels so good." I moaned as his tongue tickled my skin. 

"Your skin." He breathed out. "Is so soft, and addicting." 

"Shit." I moaned as he breathed into my ear, holding tightly onto ass, and began to rub it in circular motions. "I can't take this teasing anymore, Eren." I whispered in to his ear.

His free hand rested gently on my thigh, as the rubbing and grinding stopped. "I want to, but we can't. Not tonight." He breathed out, panting. 

I look down at him, confused. "Wha?"

"I'm more of an old fashioned type of guy. I want to get to know you better before we go farther." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

I'd love to question him more, but I decided to respect his wishes, and not make a big deal out of it. I just didn't know how to take of this raging boner I had in my pants.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, as he pushed off the wall, walking towards the bed with me still attached to his waist. 

He gently laid me down on the bed, on my back. "Sorry." He whispered, knowing I'd love to take care of the boner. 

"It's fine. Aha, it'll go painfully away." I muttered, feeling awkward now.

"Um. You're welcomed to stay here for the night, or... Go back to your really uncomfortable bed outside, where every body else is. And they're for sure to see how hard you are right now, so." He rambled off.

"Eren. It's fine. I can sneak by them, they won't see." I said, sitting up.

"No." He said quickly. "I want you to stay. Please?" 

I looked up at him, taken back. "Okay." I whispered, nodding. 

He bit his lip, and quickly walked over to his dresser, grabbing random clothing items. "You can wear these if you want." He said, throwing me a pair of sweats and a wife beater.

"Thanks Eren." I said, grabbing the clothes, and standing up from the bed, pulling my shirt off over my head. 

I folded my black shirt neatly on his desk. I then noticed Eren was looking at me from the side, while biting his lip.

"If you keep looking at me, I have a feelings you'll only get harder." I pointed out, chuckling as I slipped into the black wife beater. 

I heard him sigh, and look away, putting his hands onto his hips. I bit the inside of my cheek as I checked out the back side of Eren, pleased with the view. 

I felt my pants grow tighter, and I quickly looked away as I changed into the sweats.

"You can look now." I said, chuckling as I folding the black lounge pants I had been wearing before, on the desk beside my shirt.

He turned around, smiling at me. "Sorry if I made things awkward." He apologized. 

"No, it's okay. And understandable. I'm fine with you being old fashioned. Kind of cool, actually. Since I don't see many people like that." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest, looking up at him as he stepped closer to me.

"Thanks for being understandable. I'd just like to get closer to you before we do anything like that again." 

"Well. Just know, that since where we live now, we might not have long." I pointed out, referring to the Titans being able to kill so easily.

He sighed, bending down to my level and gently kisses my lips. "I won't let anything happen to us." 

I smiled. "Alright. Where do I sleep?" I mumbled.

"In the bed, beside me of course." He snickered, pulling the blanket back.

"Oh, wow, Eren. Sleeping in the same bed? Damn, we're moving way too fast." I joked, climbing into the bed.

He snorted. "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, chump." 

I laid down, as he laid beside me, pulling me closer to him, wrapping his around my waist, and resting his forehead on mine. 

"Goodnight."

"Night."


	5. Chapter Four

『Levi's POV』

"Eren?! You in there?" I was woken up to a banging noise, and someone yelling out Eren's name.

"Who the hell is that?" I muttered sleepily, half asleep.

"Hmm?" I heard someone mutter beside me, into my ear.

"Eren! We need you out here, man!" The voice called out.

"Huh? Shit, it's Erwin." Eren hissed quietly. 

"What?" I muttered, burying my face into the pillow I was laying on.

"Levi, be quiet. I can't let him know you're in here. Just... Hide under the blankets or something." He whispered into my ear, gently covering my head with the soft blanket. 

I grunted in response, closing my eyes. 

I heard some rustling noises made by Eren, and I heard him swearing under his breath when he heard Erwin calling his name again.

"I'm awake, dick head." Eren hissed, as he opened the door.

"I see that now." I heard Erwin say as he chuckled.

"Whatever. Why do you need me?" 

"Oh! We can't find Levi, like, anywhere."

"Um. Why did you come to me then?" Eren asked nervously.

"Well. Some of us are actually growing concerned that he may have left the wall, so." Erwin said, and I could foot steps enter the cabin. I knew it was Erwin.

"I doubt he did." Eren said quietly. I could tell her was nervous that he'd find me.

"Well he sure isn't out there at all. Armin was wanting to send a search party out for him, jesus christ."

"Eh? No, no that's not necessary. At all, dude." Eren said, quickly.

"Whys that? Aren't you worried?" Erwin said.

I was growing annoyed at how long this conversation was lasting, so I sat up in the bed, removing the blanket from my head. "I'm right here, bushy eyebrows." 

"Oh, hi. Wait, what the fuck." Erwin said, confusingly as he looked between Eren and I. "Eren, what the actual fuck?"

I looked at Eren and saw he was glaring at me. I smirked. "Aw, he didn't tell you?" I joked, standing up from bed.

"No, he didn't." Erwin said quietly. I walked up beside Eren, and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down to my level, beside my face. "Daaaaaamn, get some Eren!" Erwin yelled, and started to laugh.

Eren about choked, and started laughing. "S-Stop that, Erwin!"

"Erwin. Say one word, and I'll pull every god damn hair out of those eyebrows of yours." I threatened, walking up to him, putting my hands on my hips, looking serious.

His eyes instantly widened, and he threw his hands up to his eyebrows. "Don't you touch these babies!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, my eye lid twitching.

"Fine! I won't say anything, your sex secret is safe with me." He sighed, giving up.

"We're not having sex, Erw-!" I cut of Eren's whining.

"Good choice, giant." I muttered. "Now, if you don't mind, could you please leave Eren and I alone for a while now." It wasn't a question, I was ordering him to do so as I pushed him towards the door.

"Damn, looks like you could be next one in charge around here, little guy!" Erwin said as he laughed while he walked out the cabin, turning around to face me.

"I could kick you down to the ground in an instant, so I'd watch what you say." I hissed, before slamming the door in his face and turning to face Eren, who was currently blushing madly, and playing with his thumbs.

"I didn't expect anyone to find out about us, at least not this quickly..." He whispered, glancing up at me.

My eyes flattened towards him. "It's not a big deal, Eren. I'm sure he's not going to say anything to anyone." I tried to calm him down, which hardly worked.

He sighed deeply, rubbing a hand threw his brown hair. "Okay. Well, get dressed and into gear, and meet me at the gate. Make sure no one sees you." He said quickly while slipping into his clothes and ran out the door.

I groaned, thinking about the long process of getting that damn harness back on. 

-

"So. What's the plan for today?" I asked, walking up to Eren who was wearing the same clothes as me, with the gear on. 

"It's time for you to practice using the gear. We'll be using the area with trees, since trees are easiest to use." He explained, leading me towards the trees.

"You're using the gear, too?" I asked, glancing at his attire.

"I'm going out today." He whispered. 

I stopped in mid walk, which had him stop too, looking back at me, confused. "You're going out? Let me go." 

He shook his head, sighing. "I can't yet, Levi. First off, no one even knows I'm training you for this, second off, you're not even ready to go out." 

I glared at him. "What are you doing out there?" 

"Last time we went out, we thought we saw another wall, similar to this one. I think there's more than one wall, which means it's going to be a lot harder than we thought to get out of here." Eren said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the trees again.

"So... That means more Titans?" 

"More than likely, yes. It makes me think that maybe they actually broke through the wall, and that's how they're getting through. Which also means, they could break through this wall." He said, sighing.

"Which means... You've gotta kill more." I sighed.

"It also means I'll be out there more. Which is why I'm training you as much as I can, so you can come along with us. I need all the help I can get. But I am definitely not sending you out there when you're not even ready." He said, rubbing my arm.

"I just don't like being here, when you're out there." I whispered.

"I'll be fine, Levi. Our group is getting stronger, and I believe we're finally ready to start killing off the Titans, and not just running away from them." 

"Let me go out next time." I said, sternly. "I'm not asking. I'll be ready then." 

"Levi, you know I can't-"

"No, Eren. You can't control me like that. It's my life, not yours."

"Levi, as long as I'm here and alive, I will be in charge of you. If I think you're not ready, you will not be going out there." He stopped me, looking straight into my eyes. "Understand?"

No. "Yes." I replied, sighing.

He nodded after a moment, before continuing our walk towards the trees.

-

"Alright. You're going to push this for the grapple to grab something. You'll push this one to pull you towards where you grabbed. Remember to aim correctly, obviously. You push this for more gas, but be careful about that. The more you use, the quicker you'll run out, which means you're stuck on the ground. This putting makes two grapples fire, both directions, this one just makes one fire. Got it?" He said all way too quickly.

"Um. Yeah." I muttered. "Got it." Not nearly.

"Okay. Grab that limb. Don't pull yourself towards it, just grab it. Aim correctly." He instructed, pointing towards a tree limb about 25 feet away.

I aimed towards the limb, and pushed the button that made one grapple fire. It missed the limb only by a foot , and hung over the limb. "Fuck." I sighed.

He chuckled. "Not too bad, almost had it. Just aim a little lower. Push this to pull the grappled back. Careful though, it comes back quickly."

I rolled my eyes, pushing where he instructed, and the grappled came back quickly like he said, making me jolt backwards a foot. 

He snorted. "Told you so." 

"I'm going to aim for your dick next time if you don't shut the fuck up." I barked, elbowing him in the ribs.

He made a disturbed face. "That sounds so painful, oh my god." 

Rolling my eyes, I aimed once again for the limp, only a little lower this time, and pushed the fire button. The grapple shot out quickly, and grabbed on tightly to the correct limb.

I turned to Eren, which a snug smirk on my face. His eyebrows raised as he looked at how perfectly it was. "Not bad, shorty."

I put the handle of the gear right in front of his groin. "I'll do it, and don't you think I won't."

"Jesus, Levi." He yelped, backing away from the handle. "You're going to injure someone these days, I swear." 

"That's the point." I snickered, backing away from him.

"God dammit, idiot." He snapped, rolling his eyes. He was trying to play it off cool, but I saw the fear in his eyes at the risk of losing his dick. "Anyway. When you're ready, I want you to to push the button where it will pull you towards it, before you get to the limb, push the button where it will make your grapple come back. It's fast so don't jerk or you'll mess it all up. Just stay focused on the limb and land carefully on it." He explained, sliding his arm on my shoulder, leaning in close, pointing at the buttons. He turned his head towards mine, looking in my eyes. "Understand?" 

"Yeah, yeah, land carefully on the limb. I'd like to land on something else not so carefully, though." And at that, I quickly pushed the button, which sent me straight towards the limb. Air blew past my face as I flew quickly towards the tree. Sure, I didn't expect it to be all that fast, but this honestly felt like the best thing ever. I felt myself smile a little as I became closer to the tree. I retracted my grapple just before my feet touched the limb, and I landed right on the limb with no problem at all.

I smirked, turning around to look back at Eren. His eyes were wide with shock, and he was most definitely impressed.

He quickly shot his grapple at the same limb I was on, and in an instant he was standing right beside me.

"Damn. You learn quicker than I did. First time I tried to land on a branch, I fell over on the other side. Thankfully, it wasn't a tall tree." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

I snorted. "You sound like you were incredibly clumsy."

"Don't even get me started. It was bad." 

"Still is." I joked, smirking.

"Don't make me hit you." He threatened, but was smiling. "How did it feel?" 

"Amazing, actually. I think I'm ready to go out, don't you?" I hinted, winking. 

He laughed sarcastically. "Alright, that was a good move on the branch, but you still have some more skills to learn before you're going out there. Nice try, though." 

I sighed, dropping my shoulders. "What else do I have to learn?"

"Uh. How to quickly go from branch to branch, use both grapples, how to avoid being killed, and how to actually kill a Titan." He explained, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh? Tell me, how do you kill one?"

He sighed. "I haven't killed one. But when I saw one from the distance, I actually sketched out what they looked like, from all angles, and brought it to Armin. He did his research somehow, and came up with that their weak spot is the nape of their neck. I don't fucking know how he came up with that from a shitty ass sketch, but it sounds reasonable, if they even have a weak spot, that is." He explained.

"Hmm." I hummed. "I suppose that sounds reasonable. Eren, I need you to teach me these things quickly, because I want to get out there as soon as possible." 

"Levi, you need to know how fucking dangerous it is out there. Nobody wants to go out there by choice. The group and I only go out there because we're the only ones that really even passed the training. The rest either literally shit themselves, or just sucked at training. I usually always force new comers into training, but with you, I was going to let you not have to. Because I don't want you to get hurt, or worse." He said quietly, fumbling with his hands.

Sighing, I took his hands into mine, rubbing the back of his hands with the pad of my thumbs. "Thank you for being so thoughtful and caring towards me. I respect that so much. I want to go out there, because one, I promised Marco and I never back down on a promise. And two, because I want to get us the hell out of here. And finally, three, because I want to protect you." I whispered the last part.

He smiled brightly, looking down at his shoes. "I'd tell you that you're stupid for risking your life someone you haven't known long, but I'm doing the same thing so I can't really say much, can I?" He chuckled.

I laughed. "I guess not. So you're just going to have to shut the hell up and accept my wants."

"Your wants, eh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Both kind of wants." I said, smirking. "Nah, those kind of wants can wait. But what I do need to do, is train some more. Come on, buck wheat." I replied, laughing as I took off towards another branch.

"Buck wheat?! You're an assbutt!"

-

"Sh, you don't really have to go. You can just sneak behind them, and spend the day with me." I whispered, now in normal clothes since I didn't want anyone to know I'm training to go out, to Eren. 

He smiled. "You know they'd notice, idiot. I promise you I'll be back before the gates close. Don't worry, okay?" 

I bit my lip, before pulling him forward, giving him a tight hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't die, okay?" 

He hugged me back tightly, wiggling his face into the crook of my neck. "I won't. I'll be back before you know it."

We were currently back in his cabin, saying our special goodbyes before we went outside where everybody else was at, saying their own goodbyes to the rest of the group who were going out.

"If the group comes back with a limb of yours, I'm going to kill you." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He snorted. "Well there won't be much to kill if I'm already dead. Unless you want to hunt me down in a Titan's belly, be my guest."

"Eren, what the fuck, you're not helping." I pulled back and punched his shoulder.

He smiled. "I'm sorry." He took my hands into his, bringing them up to his face, kissing them. "Please don't worry about me. I'll be careful, and I'll be back all in one piece. If I die, I'll tell the guys to bring my dick for you."

"Oh my god, I hate you." I said, backing away from, making a face.

He doubled over in laughter, bringing me in for another tight hug, while kissing the top of my head. "Aw, don't hate me."

"When you fucking kiss my head like that, I feel like I'm 12 years old again, stop that." I barked, wiping the kiss away from my hair.

"Idiot. Just kiss me and let's get out there before Erwin comes hunting for me again." He ordered.

Rolling my eyes, I stood on my tippy toes, pecking his lips. The kiss was quick, and Eren didn't like that. 

"I'm risking my life going out there, and all I get is a puny peck? Come here." He said, and grabbed my face before smashing his lips onto mine. He kissed me deeply, rubbing his hands through my hair, scratching at my undercut.

I grabbed his shirt tightly, kissing him back just as deep, tugging at his lip some. 

After a minute or two of making out, we pulled back and shared one more hug. "We should go now." He whispered into my ear. 

I nodded, smiling sadly. "Let's go." 

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards the door.

"Promise you won't worry too much? I don't want you to turn into some worry wart. You don't make a good looking wart."

"I'll promise you that if you stop talking about disgusting warts. Gross." I wrinkled up my nose as we walked towards the gate.

He chuckled. "Deal."

"Then yes, I promise I won't worry." 

"No, no, I want you to worry some, just not too much." He laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Can you... Fucking now touch my hair." I hissed, fixing my hair.

"Woooow, conceited short shit are ya?" Eren laughed.

"I'm not conceited. I just don't like my hair being messed with." I grumbled.

"You didn't seem to care when I had you pushed up against the wall and grinding into you." He whispered, breathing on the shell of my ear.

My ears perked up at what he was saying, and my first response was elbowing him in the rib cage. "Fuck you."

He rubbed his ribs, laughing. 

Once we made it closer to the gate, he removed his arm from my shoulder so there wouldn't be too many odd stares and questions. 

I finally met the rest of the runners. There was of course Eren and Eld who I had already knew about. There was also a man named Oluo, Eld, Gunther, and a girl who the first girl I had ever seen ever since I've arrived, and her name was Petra. I knew there was a few more girls here, but most of them wasn't out much surprisingly.

The runners got together, waved at the crowd, and was then running through the gate, using their 3DMG's. 

"Don't look so worried." A familiar voice said beside me.

I looked over and saw Erwin standing beside me, watching the runners leave. 

Sighing, I shifted my weight to my right leg, crossing my arms. "Hard not to." I whispered.

"Eren will be just fine out there. He's stronger than he looks." Erwin said, nudging my shoulder with his elbow. "They won't be out too long."

"Have you ever saw one? A Titan?" I asked, switching the subject as I looked over at him again.

He looked taken back, glancing at me, scratching his neck. "No, not personally up close. I saw one their hands before though. It was about a year ago I believe, one of their hands reached over the wall, just resting on the wall. It kind of seems like they're getting taller over the months and weeks, which is slightly concerning." He explained, clearly shuddering as he relived the memories.

"You think they could break the wall or climb over?" I muttered, looking at the wall. It was tall, sure, but by stories, it seems like the Titans have a chance at maybe being taller.

He shrugged as he exhaled loudly. "Possibly. Let's just hope they don't, eh?" I nodded, biting my cheek. "C'mon, let's go see if someone's cooking."

-

『Eren's POV』

"Eren! There's one over there, past the trees!" Eld yelled, gliding through the air beside the rest of us.

I looked up where he was gesturing, and sure enough, there was a Titan standing there, looking at nothing in particular.

I nodded sternly at Eld and the rest of the group. "Ready guys?!" 

They all yelled, saying they were, and we quickly took off towards the Titan. 

"Petra, you take the left side along with Gunther and Eld! Oluo, follow me to the right side!" I ordered. They all nodded, following me commands. 

Petra, Gunther and Eld all glided towards the left side, while Oluo and I went to the ride side of the Titan.

The Titan seemed distracted enough, as he walked without even glancing at us, to let us skillfully glide past him and towards the back side of him.

None of us have actually figured out exactly where the Titan's weak spot is, only guessed. It seemed reasonable enough for it to be on the nape of the neck. 

Once the five of us were in correct position, behind the beast, we all aimed out swords towards it. "Attack!" I yelled.

We all fired our grapples towards the Titan, and they attached to different spots on the neck, shoulders, shoulder blades and even the head.

We pulled ourself towards the Titan, swords up, and slices random places, trying to find their weak spots.

I happened to be slicing the nape of it's neck, and it instantly stopped walking, and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The five of us glided over to a tree, cheering. 

"So, it's the nape of the neck. This is awesome news." I pointed out, sighing and smiling. My heart was pounding, and I want panting. 

The Titan seems completely unaware that we were even beside the thing, but I had a feeling not all of them were like that. 

"Should we try one more, or head back before it gets too late?" I asked the group.

They all looked at each other, talking to one another, and decided to head back, just in case the gates closed before we made it back.

-  
(That was so boring omfg I'm sorry. Idk how to write about killing Titans????)  
-  
『Levi's POV』

"Levi," Erwin called out to me. "I want you to meet someone. Follow me."

He began to walk in the opposite direction now, and I walked close behind him. He led us to an area where I haven't been, and where I haven't seen anyone else at before. It was a white tent looking area, it was basically a cabin with white material thrown over it. Looked kind of like it's supposed to be a secret place.

"Now. When you meet this person, remember to not stare at them, scream, touch them, and maybe try not to look at them in their eyes... I think they may actually be possessed, but I haven't gotten close enough to tell..." He explained to me, right in front of the... Tent? Building?

I raised an eyebrow towards his as if he was going insane. "... What drugs are you on? I want some." I joked, rolling my eyes.

He laughed sarcastically. "Seriously though, be careful. And address them with, them/they/their pronouns."

"Okay. Wait, why?" I heard of people going by different pronouns, but I wasn't all too familiar with it all. Not that I had anything against it. 

"They're agender, and that's what they would like to go by. And I suggest you to do just that if you don't want to get slapped. Understand?" 

"Uh, yeah. Why am I meeting this person, if there's so many things not even to do around them?" I asked quickly, awfully confused.

He sighed deeply, shifting his weight onto one leg. "They just kinda... Need friends, I guess? I don't know. Just be nice." He said, and opened the door before I could say anything more.

We walked in, and I looked around the cabin as I did so. There were... Odd things set up around the building. On shelves, on tables, on the ceiling, on the floor. My eyes widened when I saw a large finger in a jar with some type of liquid sitting on shelf, beside with some other creepy things. 

"What... The fuck, Erwin?" I quietly hissed at the taller blonde who was standing in front of me, as I punched him in the shoulder. 

He rubbed his shoulder a bit, chuckling. "Shut up before they hear you."

I stayed right behind him as we passed another jar that had a large toe in in. "I'm gonna gouge my own eyes out." I whispered. Erwin ignored me, but pulled me forward by my wrist.

He nodded his head in the direction in front of us. It was then when I saw someone at a white table, focusing on something laying on the table. I was almost scared to look at what they were focusing on. 

There were many microscopes sitting on the table around the person, along with many other scientific looking objects. 

I took a closer look at the person, and saw they had short brown hair, glasses on top of their hair, along with goggles on their face, and wearing a long white, scientist coat.

They were completely focused on whatever was on the table, not even looking towards us. 

"Are they deaf, or?" I muttered, shelling my hand over my mouth towards Erwin, so they wouldn't hear me.

Erwin pushed me slightly. "No. Shut up." I rolled my eyes, as he walked towards them.

"Hange?" He whispered.

They quickly put their hand back, holding one finger up, as if telling him to wait a minute.

Erwin looked back at me, rolling his eyes, and tapping his forehead, as if telling me they're crazy, but that was slightly obvious...

It was close to two minutes later when Hange finally made a different kind of movement.

"AHA!" They yelled out loudly, standing up with their hands in the air. "I DID IT, ONCE AGAIN!" 

Erwin sighed. "Here we go again." He muttered.

"Oh Erwin! Looks at this!" Hange yelled, grabbing Erwin's shirt and pulling him towards the microscope. "Just look at this and tell me what you see!"

Erwin slowly, and cautiously moved towards the microscope and set his eye onto the scope, taking a close look. "Gross. It's skin..."

"AH! Not just skin, my friendly eyebrow friend! Titan skin, of course!" Hange yelled out, smirking.

Erwin quickly moved back from the scope, and snapped his head towards the brown headed freak. "How the fuck did you get your hands on Titan skin?!"

Hange put their arms across their chest, looking smug. "I have my ways."

"Hange, if you went outside the gate-"

"Oh calm your eyebrows! I only stepped out there for an hour or so. Wasn't tough at all!" They yelled, waving their hand as if it was nothing, and as if they didn't risk their entire life.

Erwin slapped his palm against his forehead. "God dammit, Hange. You're going to get yourself killed one of these days." 

"Tch, those Titans wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah, but maybe a human..." He muttered, sarcastically. "Anyway. I wanted you to meet someone. He's the newest member. Levi, come here."

I stepped closer to the two of them, and noticed Hange's eyes were glued onto my face, wearing an extremely creepy, annoying smile.

"Aw! He's so short and fancy looking!" They gushed at me, running towards me and engulfed me into a tight, uncomfortable hug.

"Hange, t-that's probably not a good idea..." Erwin pointed out, tapping their shoulder. 

Hange ignored Erwin, but instead making the hug even tighter. "Hange. Can you let me go now? You're getting Titan skin juice on my shirt." I said, awkwardly, slightly trying to push them off of me.

They quickly pulled back, looking frantically over my shirt for any type of skin juice on me. It was a lie, but it sure worked. 

"Gaaaaah, I'm sorry. I'm a hug person!" They said, sheepishly.

Hange turned around, rambling about something that I honestly had zero interest in. I sent a hard, deathly glare towards Erwin, silently telling him to get me the hell out of here.

He sheepishly smiled at me, shrugging.

"Isn't that amazing news, Erwin?!" They yelled, raising their fists in the air.

Erwin quickly glanced towards the brunette, looking shocked and confused. "U-Uh... Yeah! Life saving news, Hange!" 

Hange cheered some more, completely oblivious that neither Erwin or I was paying much attention to them.

"Anyway, nice seeing you again, Hange! I'll see you soon.... Maybe." He whispered the last part.

I mentally thanked him, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the door. "Oh, okay! Nice meeting you, little Levi."

I huffed, finally throwing Erwin out the door, and slamming it behind me. "Never again. Let's not speak of this." I said sternly.

Erwin doubled over in laughter. "Ah, this was exactly why I brought you here. I wanted to get some emotion out of you!"

"Gee, thanks, Erwin." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, and walking away from him, back towards the gate. "Come on, the group should be back should soon."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, trailing behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~~   
> For all of those who are confused of the Hange character. Hange is basically Hanji. I'm basically taking the character from the Manga. In the manga, Hanji's name was spelt as "Hange" (the manga I read, anyway.) and Isayama also left it up for the readers to decide Hange's gender. I never really decided a gender, so I thought if I made them agender, and had them go by different pronouns, it would be interesting and it made more sense for me!  
> I know some stories have them go by the same pronouns (they/them/their), but I just thought I'd let everyone know, just in case you were confused. Aha.  
> ^^ if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (♯｀∧´)

『Levi's POV』

I sat.

I sat and waited.

They never came. The gates were still opened, but not for long. They would be closing at any time of the hour. But not a sight of them has been seen.

The sun's heat belted onto me, causing me to sweat. I could already tell I had a forming sun burn on my arms and neck. I may have or may not have been sitting out here for over 2 or so hours, just waiting for their appearance.

There were heavy foot steps walking up from behind me. I didn't really care who it was.

"They should be back by now." I whispered.

"They will." Erwin muttered, walking up beside me.

I turned around, looking at his face, wearing a serious, yet worried expression. "But what if they don't come back?"

He looked at me for a long moment, before sighing and staring at the still opened gate. "Eren told you not to worry, right? You're worrying, Levi."

"How the fuck can I not right now?" I barked, rubbing my temples. "I can't just react with a positive attitude right now."

He sighed again, walking closer to me as I turned back around to face the gate. I felt his hand pat my shoulder, gently. "Don't give up, man. They'll come."

I heard his footsteps getting faint, letting me know I was alone once again. Not that I really wanted company. I was perfectly fine with being alone.

Sighing, I laid down on the hot grass. I rested the inside of my right arm on my eyes, closing them. Normally, I would have thrown my guts up at the dirty feeling of sweat that was on me, but it didn't bother me right now for some certain reason. It's almost gross at how much Eren has changed me.

It wasn't but 5 minutes later, when I heard the familiar, loud noise of the gates closing. My eyes shot open, and I quickly jumped to my feet, noticing that the rest of the group was now standing around the gate.

I ran forward until I was right in front of the now closing gate. I still didn't see Eren and the rest of the group, which had my breathing come to a much faster pace. "No, no, no, no..." I trailed off, repeating the word over and over, as I got louder and louder. "Eren?!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs.

It was quiet for a short moment, which felt like eternity for me.

"Levi!" I heard a faint yell of my name. It was Eren. And he sounded in pain.

"Eren?!" I yelled back, wanting another response. The gate only had about 15 more seconds until it would be completely closed.

Eren was then in my view, at the most of 20 feet in front of the closing gate and I. In his arms, was a person. I couldn't tell who, but they may as well have been dead by the odd shape their neck was in.

"Eren! Run!" I screamed, over the loud noise the gate was making as it was almost done closing.

Eren's pace quickened, but he soon stopped, dropping the person who I was in his arms along with the sudden stop.

What the fuck?! He just gave up.

I felt arms grabbing at me, along with them yelling at Eren, telling him to get back up and run.

There was no way he could make it now. With only about 5 seconds left of the gate closing. There was no way he could make it.

I bit my hard enough to draw blood, and clenched my hands up into fists. I was about to do something I knew deep down that I shouldn't do. But there was no way I could back down now.

It almost seemed as if everything was now in slow motion, as I pushed the hands that were tightly gripped onto my shirt, away. I felt my feet then begin to run towards Eren, outside of the gate, outside of this wall.

I couldn't stop myself now. It was all too late. As soon as my feet touched the ground outside of the wall, the gate immediately closed, barely grazing my skin and tearing my shirt in the process, with the long, sharp edges.

The gate wasn't your normal gate. It didn't have any holes to see through. Once the gate was closed, you couldn't see anything beyond it, just the gate. Therefore, I couldn't see back inside the gate, where everybody else was, probably yelling at how stupid of a move I just made.

I was having mixed emotions about my recent act. I was pissed off at myself for going against the rules, and how stupid I was to actually go out into danger when I was even ready yet to face Titans. But then, I was happy I did this. I was now with Eren, and I could protect him.

"Are you fucking stupid?" I heard his voice. It was a quiet, painful whisper. He was sitting on his knees, on the ground right behind the unconscious body of a girl.

"Yes." I muttered back, catching my breath.

"You shouldn't have done that. We're basically dead now." He replied, rubbing his sweaty forehead.

"I couldn't just leave you out here alone, stupid." I hissed back.

He sarcastically chuckled. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Eren, shut the fuck up." I said, sighing.

"You don't understand. You know that you're not even ready to be out here. You just put yourself in danger."

"You think I don't know that?!" I yelled, not even really wanting to talk about this right now, or ever. "Just-, what happened?" I asked, referring to the unconscious Petra.

"She's dead." He whispered, glancing down at her. "We were all doing an amazing job. We killed a Titan, and was on our way back to the gate. But we got attacked by a mob of them." He paused, gripping on to his hair. "They're all dead, Levi." His eyes then began to water, and his voice sounded broke. "I couldn't do anything to stop it. They were everywhere! I couldn't help them!"

He went on and on, saying he fucked up. I shook my head repeatedly, walking towards him, bending down and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Eren, it's not your fault." I whispered as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, drenching my shirt in the process. I didn't give a shit.

"It is, t-though. I f-fucked up big t-time, Levi."

"Stop." I started, pulling back from the embrace, staring straight into his eyes. "Stop that. You didn't fuck up. You did the best you could do, and that's all you needed to do. Now get up, we need to get out of here."

I began to pull him off his knees, but he protested loudly. "N-No, Levi! I can't leave her!"

I looked down at Petra. She was a bloody mess, with her neck in a very gross position. "Eren, she's dead. There's nothing we can do for her anymore."

"No, please, she might not be dead!" He yelled. His hands rolled into fists as he began to look angry, furrowing his eyebrows.

Sighing, I bent down to Petra's chest. I put my ear up to where her heart would be located, listening if I could hear a heart beat.

"Eren, I'm sorry." I whispered after a minute, after hearing no pulse at all. "She's gone." Eren's tears started again, rolling down his cheeks. "You did all you could, Eren. Please get up. We have to get out here."

"C-Can we at least put her somewhere?" He mumbled, attempting to pick her up again, but not doing a well job.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, seeing blood on his shirt.

"That can wait, j-just help me." He ordered, picking up her legs.

I made my way over to the front of the deceased body, grabbing her by her shoulders, lifting her up. We took her beside a tree, laying her besides the trunk.

Eren caressed her face once more, before nodding towards me and began to walk away from the tree. I grabbed his hand, weaving my fingers through his and squeezing. "You did good, Eren."

He nodded, not really wanting to agree with me, but just not wanting to talk about it anymore. Which is obeyed.

"Now, answer me. Are you hurt?" I asked, stopping us in our tracks.

"It's just my arm, nothing bad." He mumbled, gesturing to the arm I wasn't holding. "I ran into a tree, that's all."

I quickly spun him around to get a closer look at his injured arm. It was in an odd shape, and he hissed when I touched it. "It's dislocated. We need to find shelter before I can fix it." I mumbled.

"Too bad you don't have the gear on." He mumbled.

I didn't respond to him, but looked into his eyes, and looked back at the tree.

"Y-You can't be serious..." He said.

"Eren, we don't have much of a choice." I replied, quickly running back to the tree where we left Petra. "We've gotta get out here as soon as we can, before the Titans see us."

Eren only groaned in response as he watched me take the harness and 3DMG off of Petra's deceased body. As soon as I got the harness off, I began to slip it into my body as fast as I could.

Halfway through, I not only heard, but felt loud stomps coming from afar. I could tell it wasn't thunder, it was a Titan.

I slowly looked up towards Eren, and he was looking past me, at the Titan. "L-Levi, we gotta go, h-hurry up!" He exclaimed, running over to help me putting on the harness, not really giving a shit at how tight he made them on my thighs and chest.

As soon as the harness was on me, Eren grabbed my wrist and we began to run to an area with trees, so it would be easier to use our 3DMG's.

"You see over there, with the huge tree? We'll go there and hide and find shelter!" He yelled over the harsh wind that was blowing past us as we ran.

I searched for the large he was speaking of, and saw an abnormally large tree about a half a mile away. I nodded, though he wasn't paying attention. But something caught my eye beside the area by the tree. "What are we going to do with that, then?" I asked loudly, pointing at the Titan walking around the area where we were planning on going towards.

"Shit." I heard him mutter, quickening up his running speed and pulling at my wrist tighter. He looked at me with anxious eyes. "We'll have to fight it off!"

I clenched my teeth together, staring at the large Titan. Sure, it'd be the first Titan I would be killing, if Eren didn't do it before I got a swing in, but I was more than ready. I could feel my pulse quicken, and goosebumps rolled across my skin.

"Let's go." I heard him say, pulling at my arm once, and then he was gone, attaching to a tree, me following right behind him. The Titan that was behind us, left us completely forgotten, almost as if he didn't want to chase his food. Not that I'm complaining...

Eren and I quickly went from tree to tree, coming up on to the next Titan in no time. The Titan spotted us, let out an angry roar, and was soon running towards us, with his mouth opened and eyes widened. This one seemed like he not only wanted to chase his food, but maybe even play with it.

"Levi! Keep your eyes on it, don't let it make any unexpected moves. Try to get to it's neck!" Eren yelled, instructing me.

I would have made a sarcastic come back, something along the lines of 'How am I supposed to keep my eyes on it, if you keep talking to me and grabbing my attention?' But really, there's no point, especially not now.

I aimed towards a tree, off to the right of the Titan and slightly away from Eren, so we could split up and go on each side of the Titan, confusing it. The Titan's arms flailed out all over the place, grabbing at air, desperately trying to grab onto his moving food, also known as Eren and I. It let out another big roar, before it successfully grabbed onto Eren's lower half body.

"Eren!" I screamed out, quickly changing my direction, and latching onto the creature's wrist, that was slightly holding Eren.

"No! Keep going!" Eren yelled out, squirming.

My eyes widened quickly, surprised, but I obeyed, and went back to my old route and made it behind the Titan, and I quickly raised my sword in the correct position, and skillfully slicing at the Titan's neck. It's movements stopped, and it began to quickly fall to the ground, with a loud thud.

It laid motionless on the grassy grounds, finally completely dead. I only admired my work for a split second before I sped down to the ground.

"Eren?!" I yelled out, after not seeing any sight of him. I didn't see him get lose from the Titan's grip, but I also didn't see anything enter the Titan's mouth from my view behind it.

I ran to the front half of the Titan, my feet now on the ground, running for it's hands. I found one hand in a tight fist, clenching tightly.

"Fuck! Eren?!" I yelled out, bringing my sword back out, raised it above my head before swinging it back down as hard as I could, swiftly cutting off the Titan's four fingers, and them falling off, blood oozing everywhere as hot steam flew into the air. My skin burned as I stepped closer to the body, having to shield my face with my hand. I cracked my eyes open, and saw Eren. His motionless body.

Gasping, I ran towards him, pulling him away from the creature, as far as I could, away from the deathly steam.

Grabbing at his shirt, pulling him up and pressing my ear to his chest, I listened for a pulse. It was almost difficult to hear anything, considering how heavy I was breathing and how my whole body was throbbing with anxiousness.

"Fuck, Eren, don't do this to me." I whispered, pressing my ear closer to his chest. Once I finally heard a faint heart beat, I sighed of relief. I knew it wasn't over yet though, since he was still unconscious.

I swiftly pulled him up, and threw him up and over my shoulder, slightly weighing me down as he wasn't the lightest person ever. I aimed my 3DMG towards a high limb of the tall tree, and quickly pushed the button and we were quickly up on the branch in no time. 

Setting him down on the extremely wide limb, and putting my two fingers on his neck, making sure there was still a pulse, thankful that there was.

The sun was setting, and I could still hear and feel Titan's loud foot stomps, they were thankfully faint.

"Fuck." I hissed, fisting the fabric of his shirt. "Why do you have to be such an idiot and get yourself hurt?" I said, knowing I wasn't getting any type of response.

I moved my hand up, caressing his cheek softly. There were visible bruises across his face and arms, and I softly touched them. 

No way in hell am I losing him tonight.


	7. Chapter Six.

Levi's POV

 

The sun was down, and it was becoming dark outside. The tree bark against my back was slowly becoming painful, but I didn't care. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening, but only on one thing. 

Eren.

His head laid on my lap, eyes still closed, unconscious. My two fingers laid on his neck, just to make sure he still had a heartbeat. My fingers never moved away, afraid if I had moved away, he would die. I'm not taking any chances of that happening. 

My free hand weaved through his brown hair, keeping myself busy, and trying not to fall into a worry mess. 

"Eren, please wake up." 

Silence.

I sighed. It's been hours. It was becoming cold outside, now that the sun had disappeared. We had nothing to keep us warm but each other. Nothing was going right. 

I looked down from the limb we were sitting on. Multiple upon multiple Titans were standing at the trunk of the tree, hands grabbing up towards us, but we were just out of their reach. I hoped no taller Titan would make an appearance, because they would definitely be able to reach us.

I noticed that the Titan's moved incredibly slow while it was dark outside, unlike when it was day light out. When it was bright, the Titan moved incredibly fast and I noticed some ran quite fast for being as heavy as they are. I was slightly greatfull that they weren't as active tonight, but that doesn't mean I'm completely safe so I have to be aware of what's going on, while protecting myself, and of course poor Eren here.

Sighing, I caressed his face. I clenched my eyes closed tightly, scolding myself when I felt my eyes threatening to tear up. There's no way I'm going to cry, I've got to be strong for Eren.

I leaned down, pressing my nose into his soft, brown hair as I kissed his head lightly.

"Eren, I don't know if you hear me," I whispered, "But I need you to wake up now. I know you're probably in pain, but you're going to need to wake up, and not let the pain take over you. I need you here now, Eren." 

I pursed my lips when I felt my eyes water up again. There was no response from the boy in my lap. 

"Fuck. Eren, I'm not asking anymore. Wake the fuck up." I said sternly, no longer whispering. "Don't be a damn coward and die on me. Get up."

I clenched my teeth, he didn't move at all. I was slowing giving up, even though I knew I shouldn't be, but I wasn't havin much of another option right now.

I balled his jacket into my hands tightly, and shook him gently. "Eren, please."

I felt the tree start to shake. I snapped my head into the direction of the ground, seeing a much taller Titan beside the trunk of the tree. It was maybe 13 meters tall, and I noticed that it could reach much farther up on the tree than the others. Thankfully, not close enough to get us. That doesn't mean it couldn't take the tree completely down, though.

"Eren, if you're going to wake up at all, now would be a good fucking time." I said quickly, shaking him more. 

I pressed my forehead onto his, closing my eyes, whispering comforting things to Eren, and maybe even to myself as well.

Many minutes have passed, and nothing changed besides more Titans gathering around the tree. 

I began to shake my head. "We're not going to make it." I whispered, looking up in the dark, starry sky. 

I then heard a groan. 

Damn Titans and their weird noises they make. I thought. 

But then I heard a whimper. Now, why the fuck would a Titan be whimpering?

"Hey." I heard. I looked down quickly, to see beautiful green, opened eyes looking back up at me. "We'll make it."

My eyes widened, in shock. I just about reached over and pinched myself, not believing if what I was seeing, was happening or not. 

"E-Eren... Oh my god." I quickly bent down to kiss his lips hard for a quickly moment. "I-I didn't know if you were going to make it, I-"

"Shh, sh, Levi. I'm not that much of a pussy like Jean." He joked, and winced when he chuckled.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked quickly.

"My shoulders, stomach, neck..." He whispered. "I'm okay, though."

"No, you're not Eren! That thing could have squeezed you like a grape. You're lucky to even be breathing." I told him, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, well it didn't squeeze me. I'm here, alive, and I'm not going to die." 

Sighing, I kissed his forehead. "There's another thing you may need to know." He hummed questionably in response. "There's are at least a dozen Titans below us, trying to reach us, and I'm afraid they may actually be able to take this whole tree down. I'm not sure how much longer we have until that happens." I whispered quietly into his hair, as I kissed his forehead again.

I felt him tense up a little. "We can't stay here in that case."

"You're way too weak, Eren."

"Then what do you suggest we do then? We can't stay here, risking our life."

"You're risking your life even if we move!"

"At least we'll be making an effort of saving ourselves, Levi!" He raised his voice, wincing as he sat up, and turning around to look at me. "Look, we can use our 3DMG's, and find another tall tree. If we're fast enough, these Titans won't be able to find us since they're much slower at dark."

I clenched my teeth again, furrowing his eyebrows. "What if we run into more on the way there?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Well, since they're slower, we have a better chance at dodging them, but if something happens, we'll have to fight them off."

"See, that's what I'm worried about here. You can hardly even talk without wincing because you're in pain. How the hell do you expect to take down a fucking gigantic Titan?"

"Levi. Stop worrying." He said sternly, beginning to stand up, thinking I didn't notice his face wrinkle up in pain.

I shook my head, but stood up, making sure my 3DMG was on tightly and correctly. 

He looked at me once he was ready. I nodded with no words, silently telling him I was ready as well.

We began to glide off the tree, and the Titans quickly caught on that we were moving and, slowly but surely, began to follow us.

The wind blew against my now cold face, blowing the hair out of my face in process. I wasn't going to lie, this felt amazing. Even though I could die at any second, I was enjoying myself. I felt my eyes slowly close as I bent my head back, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing onto me.

"Levi, keep your eyes opened please. It's dark, and it's already hard enough to see. I don't want you to run into a tree or something." He told me, gliding beside me.

I bent my head forward again, opening my eyes again, and looked towards him and slightly smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." 

He looked at me again, and smiled back. 

After a few minutes, we lost the Titans that were at the tree before. Luckily we didn't run into anymore, when we finally found an even taller tree, and we happily took place on a thick, long limb. 

After almost an hour of full silence, just resting on the limb, and staring up into the sky, I broke the silence.

"Have you guys tried many ways to get out of here? Like, climbing to the top of the walls or something? Or even fucking fly to the top?" 

Eren sighed, looking in my direction. "We've tried everything. No use. The 3DMG's can only go so high until the gas stops working. One of our guys tried once, a few years ago. He was almost to the top. Maybe about 10 more feet to go and he would have been there. But it was almost as if there was an invisible wall in his way, and it was like he just smashed into it. He instantly fell to the ground very hard. He unfortunately didn't live through it, and we haven't tried that stunt since then." He explained as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Damn." Was my response. What else was I to say?

"We'll eventually get out of here, we will." He muttered, leaning over and pecked my cheek. "It'll be morning soon, and the gates will be opened. We'll head back soon."

I nodded, not responding. But I leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder but instantly threw myself back off once I remember he was sore. "Shit, sorry, I forgot."

"No, sh, it's okay." He responded, pressing my head on his shoulder, ignoring the pain he was feeling. "I enjoy you being close to me."

I leaned up a little bit, kissing his jaw. "So, we're the first to survive out here over night?"

He nodded. "It was all you, too, ya'know. You killed the Titan absolutely amazingly. If you weren't there, I would have been a dead man."

"Don't say that. You're strong, Eren. Really strong." I replied.

I heard him sigh. "I come off to people like I am. But I'm not all that strong. A strong person wouldn't have let his partners die, unlike me."

I shot up from leaning on him. "Don't you dare fucking blame yourself. Eren, you're the strongest man I know. Sure, I can't remember anyone from my past life, but I know for a fact, you're stronger than anyone out there. You can't sit here, and say that it's all your fault because you know very well you couldn't help them. Strong or weak, you couldn't do anything Eren. It's not your fault. So shut the fuck up, and man up."

He stared at me for a good minute or two, not knowing how to reply. His eyebrows furrowed, before he took my hand into his, caressing my hand with his thumb. "You're not the best at pep talks, but I get your point. Thanks."

I ignored taking offense to his obvious insult, and nodded. 

After that, it was nothing but a comfortable silence. I never really got to look at the stars in the beautiful dark blue sky while I've been to this... Trap. And now that I have tonight, I can hardly get my eyes off of it. I don't usually strike people to think I'm into nature, but I'm actually really into it. Even though I can't remember much about my previous life, I have a feeling I liked nature in those days as well.

"We should try to get back to the gate." He whispered. "The sun's coming up." He said as he pointed to the sky that was now turning a pinkish color, with the tip of the sun on its way into the sky.

After agreeing with him, we both made our way to the gate, which was still closed but would be opening any time now.

"Levi, just a fair warning, a lot of the guys are going to be seriously angry with you. You broke the rules, and they're not going to let it slide." Eren warned, standing beside me, looking down at me.

Sighing, I nodded. "I had a feeling. But as of right now, they think we're both dead. Maybe my punishment won't be too severe." 

Eren snorted. "Yeah, right. Jean won't let it down. Don't worry too much though. I'll come up with your punishment." He smirked.

I raised my eyebrows. "I saved your life back there, and here you are coming up with a punishment for me? Tch, I won't be saving your ass anymore." I joked, clicking my tongue while I crossed my arms across my shoulder as I looked up at him. 

"Who knows. It may be a pleasurable punishment." Eren hinted, raising one eyebrow at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up immediately, and I looked away from him. "Stop that."

Eren moved slightly, and I felt his finger tips slowly dance across my bicep, while his other hand pressed my shoulder back making me step back many steps, against the wall, beside the gate. He pushed me up against the hard wall, and his lips instantly smashed onto mine, creating an already deep kiss. His nibbled at my bottom lip, as I followed his lead. His hands rubbed against my chest, making me begin to pant, begging for air. He pulled back for a quick moment, but instantly moved to the crook of my neck, making me bite at my bottom lip, hard enough to taste the disgusting metallic flavor of my own blood. One of his hands travelled across my hip, making sure to rub it slightly, before crossing towards my back, and down to my ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Gasping, I gripped at his hair, while fisting at his jacket. I felt his leg step in between mine, as he sucked on my neck, and his thigh began to rub against me, creating a friction I didn't think I was able to handle for long. 

"E-Eren," I hissed, weaving my slender fingers through his brown locks. "The gates are going to o-open. T-They'll see us."

He pulled back from my neck for just a short moment, before muttering, "Let them. I don't give a shit." And went straight back to traveling across my neck.

I grunted in both frustration and in pleasure. "We can't." 

He grunted as well in response, before pecking my neck a few more times before completely pulling back. We were both panting. His hands rested on the wall, behind me, arms on each side of my head. He was starring straight at me, into my eyes.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked, after catching my breath.

"That was just the beginning of your punishment." He replied before pulling back away from me again, just as the gate began to open. "Be ready for some hugs from some people, and glares from the others."

I cleared my throat, pushing myself off from leaning against the wall, fixing my shirt, but made sure it covered the front of my pants. Not really wanting to show everyone I'm extremely sexually frustrated, if you get what I mean.

The gate continued to open, and I could now see people start to come in view. They were all standing right in front of the gate as it opened. I saw many smiles, some looked very surprised to see we were alive, and then there was Jean, who was glaring straight at me with his horse like eyes. I ignored him.

 

As soon as the gate was fully opened, and Eren and I both walked through it, we were bombarded with hugs, screams and questions. I slightly gave them all small hugs back, muttered a few answers, but kept walking straight through the crowd along with Eren who was trying to cover up the fact that he was still in pain. I made a mental note to check up on him and his wounds and care for them.

＾＾

"How the hell did you stay alive out there?" One guy asked, who I haven't met.

We were all gathered around in a cabin, and everyone had a question or two to ask. 

Right when I was about to respond, Eren stepped in. "It was all Levi. He kept us alive."

Everyone's eyes widened, surprised that the short, new boy could accomplish such a thing. "It wasn't all me, Eren." I muttered.

"He even killed a Titan." He put it, smirking.

It was then when all of the questions everyone had, just rushed out of their mouth. Asking how did I do it, asking what was my technique. Tch, technique my ass.

Right when all the questions were being asked all at once, it was Jean who silenced them all with one sentence. "He also broke the biggest rule we have."

Everyone looked back at him, and it donged on them, that he was right. I looked down at my feet, avoiding eye contact with the damn horse face.

"He went out of the gate, and he's not a cadet. We can't just let that slip. I mean, congratulations, Levi. You killed your first Titan, and you stayed alive. But you did something very wrong." Jean said, glaring at me.

I raised my head, and gave him a death glare. "I kept your captain alive, you pig. You'd think I wouldn't need a punishment." I hissed.

Jean snorted, and was about to reply a smug comment, but Eren finally butted in. "Now, now, let's not get too wound up. Sure, what Levi did was against the rules, but he did save my life. So that being said, I will take care of it and make sure he understands. Alright, Jean? Just drop it, and I'll take care of it." 

I bit the inside of my cheek as I remembered what Eren said earlier, wondering if he was actually being serious, if that was really what my punishment was going to be. 

"I say he spends one night in the pit." Jean put in quickly.

"I'll take care of it, Jean." Eren hissed, glaring at Jean. 

Jean rolled his eyes, and walked out of the cabin quickly, stomping his feet. What a spoiled brat he is. 

"Come on." Eren muttered, guiding me out the cabin, as the rest of the people were leaving as well. "Follow me."

I followed beside him, as we walked towards his cabin. "Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Why haven't you mentioned about... Your parents?" I asked quietly.

Eren sighed. "I just don't feel like bringing it up. Not when everyone is focused on us returning, alive." 

I nodded, understanding.

He opened his cabin door for me, letting me walk in first. I noticed he was looking around, making sure no one was looking or around, before stepping inside.

His hands went over his head, stretching and yawning. "Man, I am beat."

I noticed there was an extremely dark bruise on his hip, that was turning black, when his shirt rode up wen he raised his arms. "Jesus Christ, Eren, lay down. You're covered in bruises."

Eren sighed, shaking his head. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay."

"No you're not. Lay down." I ordered. He finally obeyed, and slowly laid on the bed, wincing as he bent down. "Told you so."

"It's just a few bruises and scars." 

I then quickly lifted the bottom hem of his shirt up, revealing multiple blacking bruises, and also an open wound on his rib, that I noticed had a huge blotch of dry blood.

"What the hell Eren? You need a fucking doctor." I said, looking for anymore serious wounds. I patted around his arm, and he let out a painful screech. "Whoa, your arm." I realized his arm was in a weird position. 

"It's just cramping." He said, biting his lip.

"It's dislocated, you swine. I'm going to get a doctor." I said, and started to walk towards the door but stopped at his voice.

"No, please. I don't want anyone in here. I'm tired of being around people. As glad as I am, being back here alive, I want to be alone with you for tonight." He said, looking over at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him. "Well you're going to have to have that arm put back into place." I commented. "I'll do it."

Eren's eyes widened. "N-No, that's okay." 

"No, I'll do it. For some reason, I know exactly how to do it." I said, walking back over to him, examining his arm.

"What if you don't do it right? I'll be in even more pain." 

"Eren, it's not even that hard. I just... I just pull it, right?" I said, doubting myself.

"See?!" He yelled out, putting his good arm over his forehead. 

"I'm still doing it. You can't sleep with a dislocated arm." I said, putting one of my hands in his, and put my other hand on his forearm. "Just... Breathe I guess." 

"Oh god."

I put my booted foot in his arm pit, positioning it into the correct position, I think. "Ready?" I muttered.

He groaned. "As ready as I'll ever be. I'm going to kill yo- Fuck!"

I cut him off by pulling his arm towards me, hearing a loud pop. My eyes widened. "That wasn't too bad."

"Easy for you to say! That hurt like a bitch!" He yelled, bringing his arm close to him, cradling it and moaning in pain.

I snorted, rolling my eyes, walking away from and him and towards the small kitchen area, that was basically in the same room as where his bed was at. Considering it was all one room, excluding the bathroom. "It should feel better than it did before though." I said, grabbing an apple, wiping it off with the hem of my shirt.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It does. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I replied, taking a big bite of the red apple. "Take a nap now." I said, chewing. "You need it."

"Only if you sleep beside me." He replied, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

I gave him a flat look. "It's the middle of the day. I can't be in here all day, people will suspect something." 

"Nah, they'll probably just think I'm talking to you about some kind of punishment. Get over here." 

Walking over to the bed, while taking another bite from the apple, and toeing off my tall brown boots, I sat on the side of the bed. "If you say so." I muttered.

I felt his hands travel around my sides, and his face nudged it's way into my neck, leaving small kisses. I continued to finish up my apple, not really getting into the mood.

"What do you think you're doing?" I muttered, taking another bite.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Eren whispered, kissing up my jaw from behind. "Take the harness off and lay down." 

"I'm not taking it off to get fresh with you. I'm tired, and I want a nap. Alright?" I said, looking back at him. 

He nodded. "I wasn't planning anything else than sleeping." He said, sheepishly.

"Tch, yeah right. Speaking of getting fresh, didn't you say you were old fashioned?" I asked, standing up, and turning around to look at him. "You said you wanted to date before getting sexual. What happened to that?" 

He shrugged, and cocked his head to the side. "You're just hard to resist."

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, and I turned back around to throw the apple core into the bin, making it right in. I began to unbuckle the belts of the harness, as Eren followed suit and stood up, being careful of his arm. I noticed he was struggling with his main belt, around his hips.

"Let me help." I muttered, moving closer to him. My fingers grabbed the buckle of the belt, and pulled at it. I looked up at him, and saw he was already looking straight at me, into my eyes. I starred right back into his, once I completely unbuckled the belt buckle, and started to pull it out of the belt loops, and the other buckles that attached it to the top piece of the harness. 

(I have the AOT harness, and I know how it's built, BUT ITS SO HARD TO EXPLAIN WHICH PIECES ATTACH TO WHAT. SO MANY STRAPS I SWEAR TO GOD ITS A PAIN TO PUT ON.)

"Ya'know Levi, you're a real tease sometimes." He whispered, bring his face closer to mine, as I wrapped my arms around his waist to successfully get the belt out of the loops, keeping my eyes on him.

I raised my eyebrow, feeling my lips twitch up in a smirk. "Really now? Tell me, what's your plan for my punishment?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "I'd start with getting you naked." I pulled the belt out of all the loops. I started working on his chest strap. "Then I would throw you up against the wall."

I pushed the top half of the harness off his shoulders, having it fall down to his hips, still being attached to the leg straps. "Hm? Then what?" I leaned down to unbuckle his thigh straps, teasing him by massaging the inside of his thigh with my thumb.

"I'd kiss you until you're breathless, rubbing you where it would make you pant..."

I released the two thigh straps, pulling the leg straps out of the loops, and having them fall to the floor. "Does the fun stuff happened after that?"

I lifted his leg up, removing the elastic materiel from the bottom of his foot, and the same with his other foot.

"Hmm, yes. I'd fuck you senseless." He whispered, and I felt his fingers weave themselves into my hair.

I quickly stood up once I threw the pile of leather to the side, catching him off guard. "Sounds nice. We should try it sometime." I said simply, patting his chest before walking away from him, throwing the rest of my harness off.

I left him speechless, and I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. I love teasing the boy. 

Once I removed my harness, I saw he was getting into bed, pulling the blankets up around him. I laid down beside him, on my side so my back was facing him. I slightly smiled once I felt him arm wrap around my waist, bringing me closer as he spooned me.

"Sleep well." He whispered into my ear, kissing my cheek. I hummed in response, closing my eyes and instantly felt sleep take over me.

＾＾  
(ㆆᴗㆆ)  
＾＾

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, since the feeing felt so... Real? But I couldn't imagine it happening anywhere else but my dreams. I gripped onto the sheets, lolling my head around, keeping my eyes closed as the wonderful feeling continued.

Moaning, I bit lip lightly. "Shit." I bit at it harder, feeling the pain. I know you can't feel pain in a dream, but there's no way this amazing feeling is real. My hips bucked, as the feeling got deeper, stirring up some amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach. "E-Eren." I moaned out. He's the only face I could see with my eyes opened. The only person I would dream about, especially something like this...

I felt fingers rub my hips, leaving me to moan out again. My hands traveled down in the blankets, and I felt a mob of hair that felt so familiar... Like Eren.

I felt my eyes flutter open, and I then realized it was fortunately, definitely not a dream. I looked down, raised the covers a little, and saw Eren bobbing his head up and down on me. My eyes widened, and mouth was ajar as I took in the sight.

"Fuck, Eren." I groaned, tugging at his hair, in the pace I'd like him to go as, which wasn't slow at all. My breathing quickened as I felt the feeling come back. "E-Eren, I'm gonna..." 

I didn't have time to finish the explicit sentence, as my back arched up high, eyes seemed to roll back into my head, and my grip on Eren's hair tightened, as I groaned loudly. His bobbing didn't stop, riding myself out. 

"Holy shit." I whispered, as he pulled my pants back up, coming back up, outside of the covers, and wearing a smug smirk. "That was probably the best way to wake up."

He kissed my cheek. "I couldn't resist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't make the last part too detailed, since I'm not sure yet, if my readers want that quite yet.  
> This story is published on Wattpad as well, and I know I have many young readers. But I know people on here, Archieve Of Our Own, are much older. So I may add more detailed smut next next. Let me know. ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter Seven.

Eren's POV 

"Eren."

"What, Jean?" 

"Did you do something about Levi, and what he did?" 

I sighed, starting to get aggravated with this topic. "Yes, Jean, I'm working on it. Why is this such a big deal to you?"

Jean glared at me, folding his arms. "How is this not such a big deal for you? It's our number one rule, and he decided to break that. Out of all the people here, you're the one who should be angry at him."

"Okay, so let me take care of it. Just stay out of it, okay?" 

Jean groaned, stomping away. "Fine, whatever."

I rolled my eyes, walking towards the cabins towards the back of the circle of the wall, where it was quiet, but of course not for long.

I knocked on the door twice. "Hange? You in there?" Of course they're in there, why did I even bother asking that? They never leave the room. I guess that explains why they're so pale.

"Yes, Eren! Come on in!" Hange called out, and I stepped in through the door. I saw them sitting at their desk that I always found them at, working on something; probably related to the Titans. I felt goose bumps fly over my skin at just the mere thought of the Titans.

"Hey, Hange." I said, sighing.

"Nice to finally see you again. It's been awhile!" They said, smiling bright at me. "I've heard that there's been a few things happening around here lately."

"Oh, like what?" I mumbled, jumping to sit on the desk behind me, and beside them.

"Well, while you were gone, I met the famous Levi, and-"

I cut them off, my eyes widening at their words. "You met Levi?" I'm sure he, uh, really enjoyed meeting Hange...

"Sure did! Erwin brought Levi with him when he dropped by. He's just the cutest thing ever," They cooed, smiling. "Don't you agree, Eren?"

My eyes widen again. "Eh, sure, I guess? Haven't really had a good look at him, I suppose." I stammered, lying through my teeth.

Hange's smile flattened, staring at me with knowing eyes. "You're the worst liar ever."

"Why do you say that? D-Did he say... Something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, hoping nothing too interesting about Levi and I wasn't said.

"Nah, he didn't talk much. He left quickly after arriving." I wonder why... Note the sarcasm. "But I know there's something going on between the two of you, so there's really no need to lie to me. Everyone knows I see everything." 

Sighing, I dropped my head. "How'd you know?"

"His aurora, actually. I don't know, I could just tell." Hange mumbled, smiling gently. "I think it's cute, dangerous... I like it."

I felt my face getting hot, and I didn't even try to cover it up. There would be no use in covering it up, like they said, Hange knows everything, and that is the damn truth, they really do. "I like him, a lot. But deep down, I know this is no place to have a relationship." I mumbled, hating the fact that I was even thinking Levi and I weren't a good idea.

"Eren, you're wrong though. This place is perfect for a relationship. It'll give a distraction; a way to escape the cruel danger outside this wall. I think a relationship would benefit anyone here; but you especially, is what's best, especially for you, after everything you've been through." Hange said, sighing. "I'm sorry you lost them."

I knew exactly who they were talking about, without even having to ask. Hange was talking about Oluo, Eld, Gunter, and Petra. I felt my lips purse, and I looked away from Hange. "Thanks."

With that, I left the cabin, clenching my hands into fists as I walked. I wasn't angry at Hange. Actually, I was holding myself back from crying, from looking weak... I wanted to take this strongly, like a man. Being a strong man is tough.

I had walked back to my cabin in the time I was reimposing myself, so I opened the door, took one step inside and shut the door behind me. I leaned back against the door, sighing loudly. I stopped myself mid sigh as spotted something move within my bed sheets. Peeking towards my bed, I noticed it was Levi; who apparently was still asleep at this moment in time. I would of thought that he'd be the first one up. Seems like he isn't a morning person at all.

With a shit eating grin slowly making its way onto my face, I quietly made my way towards the opposite side of the bed that he currently occupied. Once I reached my destination, I pulled back the covers and slid into the bed, moving myself gently behind the smaller Raven. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist, sneaking up to peck his cheek. He grunted and his nose twitched. I had to refrain myself from cooing at how cute the sight was, he looked almost like a bunny. 

I kissed his neck gently, rubbing his waist with my hands. "Wake up, dear." 

"Go away, dick butt."

My eyes widen. "Well then. Good morning to you too, Mr Grumpy Pants. What the hell crawled up your anus and died?" 

"I do not like to be woken up." Levi replied before shoving his face into the pillow as an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Fine then, Grumpy. You wanna act like one of the seven dwarves, then you can sleep on the floor." I said, and simply pushed him down off the bed, by moving my hands to his back and pushing him forward and off the edge of the mattress and onto the cold, hard floor.

"Ere-! Ow!" He yelled, once he hit the floor with a loud thud. Levi groaned and looked at me with his signature death glare that seemed to drain all your energy out of your system and leaves you quivering in your boots. "What is wrong with you?!" He snapped at me with annoyance just emitting from every single pore on him.

I just chuckled, looking down at him from the bed, making fun of him being on the floor. "What isn't wrong with me?" I asked with a little smirk crossing my face as I just ignored his annoyance and anger. It was all just an act anyway; not like he'd actually DO anything.

"That's probably the most truthful thing you've ever said to me, ass hole." He muttered, picking himself up from the ground, but ended up just falling back on the ground due to him being half asleep. He groaned in annoyance and just laid there in defeat. "I give up. I'll just sleep down here."

"Fine by me. I've got the whole bed to myself then." I said smugly, sprawling out on the bed with a sigh escaping my lips.

It was quiet for a moment, and I actually had the nerve to think he had fallen asleep on the floor, but I was proven oh so fucking wrong when I felt a hand come in contact with my cheek, which resulted in the harsh sound of skin contact to echo in the air. 

"What the actual fuck, Levi?!" This god damn Little Twink just slapped me across my face.

"Talk shit, get hit." Levi responded from the ground.

"You are such a piece of shit. You're also a little one at that." I whimpered when I was done speaking, holding my now reddening cheek, before mumbling a few more choice words under my breath. He didn't respond to my statements, but I could tell he was wearing his infamous smug smirk. "Are you comfortable down there?" I asked in an attempt to wipe that smirk off his face.

I heard him sigh, ever so deeply. "It's the most comfortable spot ever. You should try it out sometime." Levi dead-panned from the ground, moving to look at me so he knew I caught the sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Nah, I'll pass. But if it's that comfortable for you, that can be your new spot from now on." I replied, chuckling to myself as Levi inwardly groaned in despair and annoyance.

After a moment of silence, I closed my eyes and attempted to take a nap, which I felt was much needed. Sadly, I now wish I hadn't. Levi somehow had silently sat up from the ground, and sat onto of me without me realizing it, before he began to endlessly tickle me. Some how he knew exactly my most ticklish spot; right above my hip bones.

"Levi! Stop th-that!" I yelled out, laughing loudly. I tried my best to grab at his hands to push them away from my body, but no use. 

"Not until you say you're sorry." He said, getting a laugh at how ticklish I was.

"N-No way in hell!" He raised his eyebrows, and began to dig his finger tips into my sides even more, about making me scream out in loud laughter. "Okay! I-I'm sorry!"

"Better." He said, pulling his hands back. Right when I had the chance, I pushed him down on the bed, and hovered on top of him, smirking down at his surprised face. "Eren, no."

"Eren yes." I said, leaning down to steal a kiss, but he decided to turn his face, forcing my lips to fall on his cheek. I pulled back, and pouted. "Levi, I just want a little kiss."

"Nope." He responded quickly.

"Only a small one." I edged on.

"No."

"You're an asshole." I muttered, rolling my eyes as he moved his face around, not letting me kiss his lips.

"And you're a dick." He responded. 

"What a perfect combination, eh?" I said, smirking.

He stared at me for a moment. "I could kick you right now."

"What's stopping you?"

"Your knee is digging into my dick, that's what." He said, glaring at me. My eyes widened, and I looked down to see, yes, I was in fact pressing quite hard into his crotch with my knee cap. I instantly pulled back from his area, whispering apologizes, but I wasn't so sorry when he actually did kick me. He kicked me right in my dick, forcing me to wince back and fall on the area beside me on the bed, clutching myself. "Like I said. Ya talk shit, ya get hit."

"I really dislike you at times." I said, holding myself, wishing the pain would go away already.

"Feeling is mutual." 

I rolled my eyes at the Raven, just as rapid knockings came from my door. "Eren! We need you out here! The elevator is coming up!" Erwin shouted.

My eyes shot open, widening and I sat up. I ignored the pain in my crotch as best as I could, as I jumped out of bed. "Fuck, I was just getting comfortable." Levi muttered and sighed, not moving a muscle as he still laid in the bed.

"Levi, this is big news. The elevator never comes up this early. Get up." I ordered, slipping my boots on. I heard him sigh, and finally got out of bed as he coping my actions, and slipped his boots on as well.

"Better not be some annoying little twig bitch coming up." Levi mumbled, walking to the door, as I walked behind him.

"That's what we all thought when you came up. Turns out, we were right." I joked, walking quickly out of the cabin and towards the elevator where everybody else was gathered around.

"I'm not afraid of kicking you in the dick again. I'd shut the hell up if I were you." Levi warned. I rolled my eyes in response, but didn't reply. 

We arrived at the elevator, just as Connie opened the doors. We all stepped closer towards the opening, and saw not just one figure, but two. It was two people. A girl and a boy. 

"There's never been two arrive at the same time before." Erwin mumbled, who stood beside me, with Levi on the other side of me. 

"Jean." I said sternly, motioning my head towards the elevator, silently telling him to jump down there. 

He nodded, jumping into the elevator, and instantly put two fingers against their neck. He looked up at me, and nodded, telling me they were alive. 

After a moment, the girl mumbled something. I furrowed my eyebrows, stepping closer. "What did she say?"

Jean's eyes grew wider, and instantly looked at Levi. "You know her!?" He yelled.

Levi's eyes grew wide, but looked confused. "No? I don't know either of them." 

"What did she say, Jean?" I asked Jean, who was quickly getting angry.

He glared at Levi before responding. "She said 'Levi'.... 'Levi Aniki'"


	9. Chapter Eight.

Levi's POV

"How the hell do you know them?" Eren ask sternly, glaring at me.

"Eren, I told you a million times already; I've never seen them!" I replied, sighing loudly. He's been asking me this same question so many times now, and I was getting so annoyed, I felt like going on a killing spree.

"Then how the hell do they know you?" He asked, once again.

I squeezed the bridge of my nose with my two fingers, almost as if it would help me get rid of this horrid head ache. "For the last fucking time, I. Do. Not. Know." 

Eren stared at me for a long moment, not responding. He had his arms crossed across his chest tightly, and was growing wrinkles on his forehead from furrowing his eyebrows too much. He was pissed at me. He hardly believed a word I said. Granted, I don't exactly blame him. I mean, yes, two random people showed up saying my name. How do they know my name? Do they know me from the past life, and I just don't remember them? Who knows. But he's got no room of being angry with me; I've done nothing wrong.

I clenched my teeth tightly together, and looked away from the tall brunette. "How about we simply go talk to them? We can ask how they knew my name, instead of you just yelling at me. Okay?" I said, refraining myself from raising my voice at him anymore.

"Fine, whatever." He quickly responded, loudly storming out of his cabin, busting the door open. I'm surprised it didn't fall of the hinges at how rough he opened it. I followed behind him, but walked slower; not really wanting to walk beside him as he was way too angry with me. 

We arrived at our destination, which was at the pit where the two new comers were staying at. They sat right beside each other, looking awfully confused. I noticed the girl, with bright red hair tied in two pigtails, who was shaking. She was the one who called me Aniki, which means brother. I know I couldn't remember anything from my past life, but I'm almost certain I never had a sister; we don't even look anything similar. Which of course, there's always the chance of adoption, but it just doesn't make sense.

I looked over at the male, who had dirty blonde hair. He was much taller than the other, and looked as if he was trying to be strong and not look so frightened. Coming here, I know none of us remember our past life, but I noticed how close they were sitting beside each other, as if they knew each other and was close. Do they remember?

"Hey, time to talk." Eren said with his frightening booming voice, glaring at the two new people. He was angry with me, and took it out on everyone he saw.

The blonde boy looked up, sending Eren a glare. "We refuse to speak." 

Eren began to laugh sarcastically. It almost sounded like an angry laugh, if there were such thing. "Oh, no, no. You're going to talk; trust me. If you don't, you will regret it, believe me."

"Eren, don't be so harsh." I muttered, putting my weight on one leg, narrowing my eyes at Eren's back. Eren looked back at me, angrily.

"Do not speak right now."

"Oh my god." I replied, rolling my eyes. He's being a prick.

After many threats from Eren to the new comers, I ended up pushing Eren to the side and bent down at the gate of the pit, looking at them. "Listen, I know this place is pretty foreign, and scary looking, and I'm sure you're confused, but you need to talk. We need some answers, and we can only get them through you guys. We won't touch you if you just cooperate." I said gently, which was completely opposite from Eren, who had basically yelled at the two young people. 

The two of them looked at each other, before nodding their heads and looked back at me. "Okay, we'll talk."

I looked at Eren who was standing a few feet behind me, looking even more aggravated and angry. I smirked smugly back at him, as if showing he'd lost, and I had won.

"Follow us." I said to them, opening the gate. After they left the pit, we led them towards a bigger cabin, that we usually ate at. It had a big table in the middle of the room, with a few extra rooms. We sat at the table, me beside Eren and the other two siting beside each other, quiet as ever.

Eren looked at me from the side of his eyes, silently telling me to talk to them. I had no problem with that; I didn't want him yelling at them again, even if I had no idea who they were.

I sighed before speaking, thinking of correct words to say. I focused my sight on the red headed, big eyed girl. "How did you know my name?" I rested my arms on the table, waiting for a response.

"I don't know you." She whispered after a moment. I heard Eren grumble a few swear words under his breath, but I ignored him.

"You said my name when you arrived, but you also called me 'Aniki.' You know what that means, correct?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, looking up at me. "It means brother, right?"

I nodded. "Right. Do you know why you called me that?" 

She shook her head, and I saw her glance at Eren who was glaring at her. "You're lying." He barked at her.

"Eren, Sto-" He cut me off.

"No, Levi! You know she's lying! She-"

"Eren." I said sternly, narrowing my eyes at him. He quit talking immediately. "I think you need to step out for a moment."

His eyebrows furrowed, looking angry. He opened his mouth before deciding to shut it, and stood up quickly and rushed out the cabin. "Fine."

I sighed once he slammed the door shut behind him as he left. I calmed myself down before focusing on the two again. "Okay, now can you tell me?"

She bit her lip for a moment, and then spoke up. "I knew you before we arrived here."

I felt my eyes slightly widen when she spoke. I ran a hand threw my black hair. "Are we siblings?"

She shook her head, "No, I just called Aniki because you reminded me of a brother." She whispered.

I nodded, understanding. "Did we all know each other?" I asked, motioning to the boy.

He nodded. "We were all three friends." 

My breathing hitched. "So you two remember everything?" They nodded. I was speechless. They remembered everything; I could figure out so much with these two, maybe even how to get out of here. "Do you know who put us into here?"

They glanced at each other. "No, we don't, Aniki. All we remember is people taking us from the building we were sleeping at, and knocked us out with shots, or something. We woke up in that... Elevator thing." She whispered.

"Dammit." I muttered. It was too good to be true. "Okay. Uh- If it's not a problem, could we possibly keep this all between the three of us? I'm already in a fight with my, um, friend. I would rather not have everyone throw me out and get my killed." I said, chuckling.

"Pft, 'friend'." The red headed girl said. I gave her a questioning look. "Please, Aniki. I've always known you were gay." 

My shoulders slouched. What is it with everyone knowing about Eren and I? Was I that much of an open book?

"Whatever. Just keep quiet with everything if you want my life a bit easier." I muttered. "Stay here." I said, standing up from the table quickly, and walked outside of the cabin, finding Eren leaning against the outside wall of the building. 

"Did they talk?" He asked. 

I shrugged. "Nothing important. They're not a threat or dangerous though. I don't think they should stay in the pit any longer."

"That's not your decision to make."

"I know, but I'm making it anyway." I snapped. I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for a response from him as he was quiet after my snappy response. 

He sighed deeply, "Fine. But don't expect me to agree with your decisions any more after this." 

I furrowed my eyebrows in his direction. "What the fuck crawled up your ass?" I clenched my jaw as he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing," He muttered. "Just go."

I waved the grumpy boy off, and returned back into the cabin where the two younger kids were. They both quickly looked up at me, hoping I brought good news. "You don't have to stay in the pit any longer." They smiled at me, sighing with relief. "But you do have to tell me your names before I show you to your beds."

"I'm Farlan." The blonde boy stated, standing up from his seat, smiling slightly in my direction. 

The red head, excited girl stood up as well, smiling brightly. "I'm Isabel!"

I nodded firmly. I hate that they know almost everything about me, when I didn't even know their names. I motioned them to follow me, and I lead them to the beds where everyone else slept, letting them choose which ones they'd like which didn't take long at all, considering they all look exactly the same. 

"Where do you sleep, Aniki?" Isabel asked, gently touching the bed she claimed.

"Eh, in a cabin." I muttered.

She looked at me over her shoulder with an eyebrows raised high. "Along with that brunette, I imagine?"

I looked away from her intense staring, switching my weight to my other leg. "Possibly." Could I have answered in a less stupid way?

"Knew it."

Rolling my eyes, I switched my glance towards Farlan, since he seemed a bit more responsible than the girl. "If you guys need rest, go ahead and get some shut eye. But if you're up to staying awake, do some good and help the others with their work. They can easily put the two of you to work. If anyone gives you guys shit, tell me and I'll take care of it." I said, and left the two of them once they nodded affirmably. 

I found Eren standing by the opened gate, his arms crossed across his chest, staring intently outside the wall. I was hesitant of joining him, especially after the way he's been acting, but I decided that maybe he'd be calm by now. I walked up beside him, not saying anything, just silence.

Eren's loud sigh broke the uncomfortable silence, and he looked over at me with a troubled expression on his face. "I'm having an off day today." He whispered, looking into my eyes as I looked over at him.

"What's on your mind?" I asked just as quiet, stuffing my hands into my front pockets.

He shrugged, "Everything, I guess. A lot has happened in the past few days, Levi. I can't just sit and act like it didn't happen. I have to think everything through and such." He trailed off.

"That doesn't mean you had to bring it out the new kids and I." I mumbled, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that, and I apologize." He replied. "I just wasn't sure how to react when they said your name." 

I nodded, "That's understandable." I kicked at a rock on the ground with my booted foot, watching as the rock flew a few feet away. I feel bad for lying, and not telling him that the two new kids actually know me from the past life, but there is no way in hell in telling him it either. It would start a riot and I'd definitely be pushed out the wall at night, along with the two kids, which was exactly what I don't really want. 

"Levi." Eren said, causing me to look back up at him, and noticed he had his arms widened, asking for an embrace. I slowly walked closer to him, and went straight into his embrace, my head on his chest as his warm arms wrapped themselves around my short frame, along with my arms wrapping around his waist. I breathed in his relaxing scent, closing my eyes at the nice embrace. His chin gently rested on my head, hugging me closer into him. "I'm going to get us out of here, I swear to god I will." Was the last thing I heard from him before we were both completely silent, besides the calming noise of his breathing and the feeling of his heartbeat.


	10. Chapter Nine

Eren's POV.

Erwin scratched his head in frustration, and furrowed his eyebrows. "I hate this."

"You're not the only one." I muttered.

"Okay. How about in three days?"

"Can't."

"Jesus Christ, what day then?" He asked with a louder voice.

I sighed deeply. "How about in 5 days? I think by then everyone will be able to go."

"That can work."

"Wait. Actually, I don't know. We just got these two new kids from the elevator. What do we do with them?" I asked, quickly remembering about Farlan and Isabel.

Erwin glared at me for a moment, before face palming his face. "I hate everything."

"Aw, don't be so negative, blondie." I joked, patting his arm mockingly. "Hmm, maybe we can train them? The more runners, the better."

Erwin's eyebrows jumped up. Jesus Christ, I swear they're actually going to jump up and off his face and run away one day. I swear. 

"That may work, actually." He muttered. "Just focus on training them, and maybe by 5 days, they'll be ready to go out the wall." 

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

We were currently making plans about when we were going to go outside of the wall, and find more answers. Answers as in if there's another way out; which we all had a feeling that there was most definitely no way out. But we could all definitely be wrong; only one way to find that out. It's just those damn new kids who were slowing us down. Obviously I can't just throw them out the wall with us, and expect them to kill every Titan in sight. Fuck that; they'd shit their pants as soon as they laid eyes on them. I bet they don't even know what a fucking Titan is. Idiots.

"I'll start later." I said, and we both nodded as we finally got things figured out. Hopefully nothing changes, and I have to go to him again and change things up. He's a fucking nightmare to make plans with. Even though I am in charge, it's him and I that have to make the big decisions and make sure everything sounds good. Really wish I didn't have to though.

I raised my arms above my head, yawning and cracking my neck as I stepped out of the cabin that we call the office, and into the bright sunshine. I shielded my eyes with my hand as the sun struck my eyes way too quick. I swear to god I'm a vampire.

I walked not even 10 feet, and saw the annoying sight of red pig tails bouncing up and down as the owner of the hair ran past me, laughing. 

"Slow down. You'll hurt someone." I snapped at Isabel who just about ran into poor Armin, who looked petrified.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes." I heard him whisper to himself. I rolled my eyes at the dramatic coconut. 

"Sorry, Eren! Just having a little fun." Isabel defended herself, but had a sincere look on her face. "Won't happen again!" And with that, she was off. Thankfully, at a slower pace.

"She seems spunky." Armin muttered, stepping beside me, glancing as Isabel did a summersault.

"A bit too spunky." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Her and Levi seem to get along great, even though they're absolute opposites." Armin pointed out, just as I saw Levi stepping beside Isabel and chuckling at something she said.

The sight made my blood boil, and made me want to rip finger nails out, but I had self control. Kind of...

"Fuckin' hell." I whispered, forcing my gaze away from the two short people laughing at something. 

Armin looked at me funny. "What's got you so angry?"

"I just don't like them."

"Isabel and Levi?" Armin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. Isabel and Farlan... Levi is fine."

Armin's lips twitched up in a slight smirk. "Levi is fine?"

I clenched my teeth, looking away from his stare. "Yeah.. I mean, he's okay."

"Pft, 'okay' my ass." I looked at my blond friend questionably. "Oh come on, Eren. It couldn't take a blind squirrel to see that there's something between the two of you."

My face flushed a bright red, I could basically feel the heat on my skin. "Are we that obvious?"

"Okay, not that obvious. I saw you two kissing the other day by your cabin." Armin admitted, laughing.

"Damn you." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Don't stress it. I won't tell anyone. You need something like that, anyway."

"Hange said the same thing." I replied, sighing.

"It's true. Days like these, you need some kind of stuff like that going on. Man, I haven't even had sex before; I don't really wanna die a virgin." He tried to joke, sadly laughing.

"Armin. You're not going to die." I said sternly, flicking his forehead. "We can both die virgins." I whispered.

His eyes widened. "You two haven't done it?" 

"Nope."

"HAH!" He began laughing. I stared at him as he doubled over. 

"What the hell, Armin." He began to choke from laughing too much. "Ya know, some days I really wish you were a coconut. That way, I could split your head in two." I said, and began walking away.

"White stuff would come out." He tried joking again, and it only resulted in him choking again.

He may strike you as an innocent, little boy. But fucking hell, you better think twice about that.

-~-

"We're going out soon." I said, sitting on my bed, resting my head in my palms, as my elbows rested on my knees.

"When?" Levi asked.

"Probably 5 days or so."

"Why 5 days?" 

I didn't reply for a moment, thinking if I should tell him that I was planning on training Isabel and Farlan. I know the more we have, the better. But I also didn't want him thinking I'm taking everybody and just shoving them outside the wall with us. I do want to train them correctly, and thoroughly. "I want to train Isabel and Farlan."

He looked at me for a moment, as if thinking about a way to react to my statement. He clenched his teeth while his eyebrows were furrowed. "Oh." Was his response.

"That's it? "Oh?" I though you would have a much better opinion about it all." 

"How am I supposed to reply?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he toed off his boots. "They could do well out side the walls."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But I wanted to ask if you wanted to help me train them."

He snorted. "I'm barely even finished training either, ya know. You kind just quit teaching me out of no where." He sat beside me, but about a foot away.

I stared at him for a long moment, taking in his expressions. "I didn't mean to." I whispered. "I've just got a lot on my plate."

"Then fucking hurry up and eat it, Eren. I'm getting tired of sitting in dark, not knowing what's going on with you." He said quickly, shaking his head. "You never tell me what's going on in your head, and I always just see you glaring at me."

"I don't glare at you, Levi." 

"Then who were you glaring earlier, when you walked out of the office?" He asked sternly, narrowing his eyes at me.

I bit the inside of my cheek, already getting tired of this glaring argument. It's just a fucking glare. "Isabel."

He raised his eye brows. "What'd she do to you?" 

I quickly stood up from my seat, aggravated. "Nothing. I just don't like that her and Farlan magically both showed up, she knew your name, and now you guys are hanging out with each other all the time. Everything has changed ever since they got here." I said quickly, just wanting to get it all off my chest.

He looked at me like I had just gone crazy. "You're jealous."

"Am not." I said, dryly chucking. "I'm not jealous of an annoying red head."

"Yes you are, idiot." Levi stood up, rolling his eyes as he stepped closed to me. "Eren. Don't be jealous, don't worry. There's nothing going on. I want everything to go back to the way it was before, too. Just because they showed up, doesn't mean they can't go back."

"They're changing everything, Levi. Don't act like they're not."

"They have changed some things, but nothing drastically, Eren! You need to take a fucking deep breath, and stop thinking so much about this bullshit. You're giving me a headache." Levi replied, pulling my arms down from my head, which I had put there out of annoyance. "Breathe." I obeyed, inhaling and exhaling deeply, closing my eyes. "Good. Now rest."

"I don't need to rest." 

"Rest, god dammit." He hissed at me, basically pushing me onto the bed. "I'll be outside, go to sleep, Eren."

Just as he took a step towards the door, I grabbed his shirt sleeve. He looked back at me, eyes widened. "Stay." I whispered, tugging at his sleeve towards the bed I was laying on. He sighed as he gave in. I moved back so he would have room to get into the covers with me. He got comfortable and sighed again, as I placed my arm around his stomach. "We haven't cuddled in a long time." I whispered, breathing in his comforting scent.

"We haven't done a lot of things together in a long time." He pointed out, closing his eyes as he put an arm behind his head, propping it up a bit while his other hand rested on mine that was wrapped around him. 

My mind ran to explicit thoughts at his response. We never had gotten too sexual, mainly because I wanted to take things slow. But day after day, I was rethinking it. We're risking our lives everyday. There's no 'taking it slow' anymore. 

-~- Sexual Content Starts Now!

I brought my head up, starring at his relaxed face as he rested. His eyebrows weren't furrowed any longer, and he wasn't wearing that deep frown he always wore. He was completely relaxed. I felt a smile crawl upon my lips as I leaned in closer, kissing his cheek lightly. I instantly felt small goosebumps appear on his skin, as he shifted his laying position a bit, his face closer to mine now though.

I bit my lip when I felt his hot breath hit me, causing me to have my own goosebumps. I felt my pants get just a little more tighter. I mentally slapped myself for getting turned on already when nothing has even happened. 

My breathing quickened as I moved closer to Levi. I nibbled on his ear lobe, just wanting to get a reaction out of him, even if it was just a small one. 

"Levi." I whispered into his ear, kissing the soft skin around his ear. I knew he was awake, he was just refusing to respond or even move. I don't know if he was just doing that to annoy me, or if he was silently enjoying my small kisses. "I need you."

His nose twitched. I knew he was listening. I moved to his neck, licking a small area, and sucked on it a bit. I created a small love bite, and once I was satisfied, I moved back and then straddled him, placing my knees on each side of him. I hissed when my hardening groin found friction on his belt.

"What do you think you're doing, Mister?" Levi mumbled, smirking as he looked up at me. 

"I want you." I replied, biting my lip as I looked into his eyes.

"That didn't answer my question." Levi edged on, keeping that damn smirk on his lips. 

"I'm trying to get you horny." I said after a moment, panting.

Levi's smirk grew. "Really now? How do you plan on doing that?" 

"In every way possible." I breathed out.

"Start with kissing me." 

After that, he grabbed me and pulled me into him, slapping his lips onto mine. He bit my lower lip, tugging only a gentle bit but enough to get my damn attention. I felt his tongue slide gently across my lips, as if begging for entrance. I give him permission, and he instantly starts to explore my mouth. His hand tangles itself into my brown hair, tugging me closer to him while he free hand was up the back of my shirt, dragging a finger up and down my spine which caused me to shiver. 

I felt my groin twitch again, and I began to grind against Levi; begging for some more friction. "Levi, I can't handle this teasing much more."

"Let me have my fun." Levi whispered before pushing me over so he was now on top of me. He kissed my neck before moving down to my chest as he began to unbutton my shirt, going down my chest as he did so. He looked up at me as he did so, watching my reactions. I could feel that my face was flustered, my bangs were stuck to my forehead from getting hot and sweaty. He smirked; liking the sight I'm guessing. He moved to my nipple, touching it with the tip of his tongue. It was a small touch, but it was enough to send my back up and arching and resulted in me moaning. 

"S-Stop fucking teasing." I snapped, wanting the real thing and I wanted it now. 

"Don't tell me what to do." Levi said, smirking again as his hand moved to my other nipple, twisting it in ways that sent me moaning and squirming. 

Goosebumps broke out all over my chest. My hands gripped tightly into the sheets below me as Levi continued to give my buds attention, slightly beginning to bring against me, making me moan even more. He was still fully dressed despite wearing no shoes, and I wanted to see more of him. I was definitely not doing this with me getting naked, and him still fully dressed. I sat up, making him stop what he was doing. I basically ripped the shirt off of his body, throwing it on the floor leaving it forgotten. Levi smirked, pushing the rest of my shirt off as well. His hips didn't stop moving against me, as he bit his lip. I noticed he was hard as hell, which gave me an amazing amount of friction which left me moaning and panting.

Levi stared at me, liking the view of me looking wrecked. "I like this side of you." He muttered, putting his hands on my chest, rubbing up and down. "It turns me on." 

"I need you, Levi." I panted out, trying to catch my breath. Levi smirked, pushing me down again, my back now on the bed. I gasped as kissed down my chest again, but his were now rubbing my groin. My hips jerked, which only made him smirk again. "S-Stop fucking teasing, f-fuck."

He finally gave in, and finally quickly pulled my pants off along with my underwear, leaving me completely naked. His finger glided across my chest, stopping in the area of my hips. "You're beautiful." He whispered. I hid my face to the side, feeling my face heat up. 

"N-No foreplay. I-I won't last much longer." I breathed out, sweating.

"Aw, but what's the fun in that." He chuckled, moving down a bit. I knew I wouldn't last but five minutes in the state I was currently in. 

I was about to protest, but every thought in my mind quickly flew away as I felt Levi's amazing mouth on me, licking every area he could. I gasped suddenly, back arching up a bit. I slid my hands into his black locks, moving his head as he bobbed up and down on me. "Fuck, L-Levi." I moaned, resting my head on the pillow as I tried my best to keep my eyes from fluttering close. I liked the view.

His pace quickened, making me want to scream out in pleasure. I felt his finger nails dig into my thighs, making me shiver and gasp. 

"Levi, I-I can't hold on mu-much longer- fuck." I bit my lip, trying to compose myself. Obviously wasn't working.

He quickly stopped what he was doing, and looked at me while smirking. "Do you have the stuff?"

I about slapped myself when drugs was the first thing to pop in my mind, but I stopped my hand from doing so. "Oh, yeah, in the drawer." I muttered while panting. 

He shot up from the bed, and quickly gathered a condom and lube. Good thing he's thinking about safety. Round of applause to Levi, everyone. I thought back to when the elevator came up a few weeks ago, with lube and condoms. Everyone found it slightly funny.

He returned, placing everything on the table that was beside the bed. He lived a few of his fingers, and got into position again. "I'm pretty sure this is going to feel really weird. I can't really remember anything of how sex feels, honestly." He chuckled. It was weird to think, but it's true. I couldn't remember how anything felt when I first arrived here. That blowjob felt like nothing I've felt before. But then again, did I even get blown back in my other life? 

"It's okay, Levi. I can take some pain." I replied, finally evening out my breath. Levi nodded in response, and went back to focusing on his new task. I felt the tip of his finger enter my entrance, making me squirm. He stopped moving it, probably thinking I was in pain. "Levi, don't stop moving or I will punch you in the face." 

He stared at me for the longest moment before his lips started to twitch up in a smirk. "That's ma' boy." 

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I felt his finger begin to move again, just as he entered another finger and started to scissor me. "Nnng-that feels good." 

"Your ass is just sucking up my fingers." Levi purred into my ear, as his fingers started to move faster. I started to pant again, and I moaned when he kissed up my neck. 

"Levi, I need you- shit - inside me now." I about screamed when I felt his finger tip barely touch my prostate.

"Dirty boy." He whispered before removing his fingers from my throbbing area. He basically ripped his pants off, before lubing himself up after putting a condom on. Right before he made any movement, he caressed my thigh, looking at me. "Eren. Tell me if you're hurting at all. I will stop if you need me to."

"Nonsense. I fight Titans; I can take a dick up my ass." I said, chucking. Though I knew there would definitely be pain.

He rolled his eyes before quickly pushing my thighs up, my knees almost touching my face. His hands rested on the back of my knees, momentarily rubbing the soft skin to distract me. He slowly pushed himself into me. I tried my best from yelling out at the pain. I knew it'd hurt, but fuck, not this much.

"Shit, you're tight as fuck." Levi moaned, his mouth ajar as he tried his best not to quickly thrust into me. 

"You're huge." I whispered, gripping his arm with one hand and the other grasping on the sheets below me. My hips moved with his as he quickened his pace. He made grunting noises, holding in any moans that he would think would be embarrassing. But I think completely opposite. 

My nails dug into his back, making him hiss. He rested his forehead on mine, our hair sticking to our foreheads due to sweating. He stared into my eyes as he thrusted harder and fasted. 

"Shit, Levi." I moaned before planting my lips onto his, bringing him into a deep kiss. He kissed back but panted through his nose as I did the same. He bit my lip, bringing it into his mouth as he tugged it. I angled my hips a bit, and just about screamed at the top of my lungs as he started to repetitively hit my prostate. My back arched up as I screamed. "Fuck! Right there, Le-Levi. D-Don't stop."

"Eren, shit." I took a deep breath, not wanting to make a sound he'd regret later. "I'm close."

"Me too." 

He pounded into me, getting us both even closer to our climax. "Fuck, fuck, Eren." 

My mouth opened wide as silent screams fell out my mouth as I finished on my stomach and his chest. "H-Holy shit!"

He quickly pulled out, about ripping the condom off himself, before releasing himself onto me, as his head hung back and closed his eyes. "Fuuuuck."

He fell next to me, breathing hard into my shoulder. "That was so great." I whispered. All he did was nod, as his eyes closed.

And now, I will sleep.


	11. Chapter Ten

Levi's POV. Unedited; sorry. 

 

I woke up in bed alone, which was fine. I expected that since I'm sure Eren had many things to do, considering he is in charge of everyone and everything around here. 

But what I didn't expect to see was that there was a small spot of blood on the pillow where Eren's head rested the night before. I didn't remember seeing any sight of sore on his head, or anywhere else last night. He never even seemed to be in pain. Seeing the spot of blood was enough to have me jumping out of bed and quickly changing into some other comfortable clothes. 

I was out of the cabin just as quick as I got out of the bed. I had no idea where Eren would be, but I had a gut feeling he would have maybe been with Farlan and Isabel; maybe training them. Sure enough, as I got closer to where Eren had trained me for the 3DMG, I saw Farlan and Isabel hanging on the wires while Eren sat and watched. Memories had flooded back to when Eren basically tortured me with touching my hips and myself making daddy jokes.

I shrugged the humorous memories off, and quickly made my way towards Eren. His eyes widened when he saw that I didn't look too happy. Mostly, I looked worried. But who wouldn't be worried after seeing blood that came from your partner?

"Eren." I stated as I got closer, I grabbed his shirt pulling him down a few inches, as I took his head in to my hands and I looked around for any sort of sore or anything. "Where did it come from?"

"What the fuck are you doing, Levi?!" He snapped, pulling his head back away from my grasp. "Where did what come from?!"

"The blood, idiot!" I said, turning his head again, to see if maybe it came from his ear. 

"What blood?" 

"There was blood on your pillow, dumbass." 

I ignored the odd looks from Isabel and Farlan, since they already knew about Eren and I. Though, Eren didn't realize that they knew, and was instantly a flushed mess. He pulled me farther away from the snickering two, giving me the glare.

"They don't need to know about us, Levi. Too many people already know." Eren hissed, swatting my hands away from his face. 

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, crossing my arms. "Only 5 or 6 people know, Eren. It's not even that big of deal..." I muttered, slightly hurt that he was so worried that people wouldn't find out. What would they do? Push us out the wall for being in a relationship? Fuck no.

"I don't give a shit. If someone finds out, all hell would break lose. I don't about you, but I definitely don't feel like that happening." He snapped, his voice raising by each word. He kept his eyes away from mine, and stared at some random tree as if it had just insulted him. 

Clenching my teeth, I glared at him. "Thanks, Eren. Glad to know how much you care about me." With that, I turned on my heel and quickly headed towards any place besides Eren.

"What? No, Levi- wait!" He protested, grabbing at my arm and spun me around. "That's not what I meant-"

"Then what the fuck was that supposed to mean?" I snapped, slapped his hand off of me. "Eren, if you really did want this relationship, why the fuck are you so afraid of a person finding out?!"

Eren took in a deep breath through his closed teeth, balling his hands into tight fists. "I'm sorry." He looked down at his boots, as if they just became the most interesting thing. "I'm sorry I acted like that. I fucked up." 

I stared at him for a moment. He had sincerity glowing in his eyes, and I knew he meant it. I knew had his moments where he would bust with anger, and then suddenly realize what he was saying, and then forget it when someone snapped at him. But for some damn reason, the anger is always going straight towards me. It doesn't go to Erwin, not Armin, not even fucking Jean. It goes to me.

But he doesn't mean it. I knew he doesn't. 

"I'm sorry, Levi." His head went back down, as if he was expecting me to snap at him. He should know better that I wouldn't such a thing, not when I knew he was sorry. That would have been the biggest ass move of me to make. 

My hand wandering to his cheek, my thumb rubbing his soft skin. "It's okay, Eren." 

He slowly looked up me, his green eyes full of relieve and happiness, and some regret. He regretted his actions. He knew he had a problem with his temper, it was nothing new. 

"Follow me." He whispered, taking my hand into his. Ignoring Isabel and Farlan's screams towards Eren telling him that he forgot them on the wires, he lead me outside the wall's gate. 

"Eren, where are you taking me?" I asked quietly, looking behind my shoulder, back at the open gate. I knew it was only the beginning of the day, but it still felt weird. I felt like something was wrong, like this shouldn't be happening. "We should go back, idiot."

"No, I wanna show you something. I can't show you back there, it has to be out here." Eren replied.

I sighed, not bothering to edge him on. I knew he wouldn't turn back after he made up his mind. He would stick to his word, which could be a bad thing and also could be a good thing. In this situation, I wasn't sure which. 

"Eren. Your ear is bleeding again." I quickly said, spotting a small spot of blood slipping outside his ear. 

"Don't worry about it, Levi. The sore will go away." 

"What the fuck? How am I not supposed to worry when you're fucking bleeding out of your ear for no reason?" I snapped, gripping at his shirt, wanting him to stop walking. He shrugged my grip off. "And what the fuck do you mean the sore will go away? Sores don't just magically disappear you idiot." 

"You'll see!" 

I'll see? I'll see fucking what? 

My mouth opened on its own, but quickly shut when I had nothing more to say. Even if I did say something, it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make Eren stop. It wouldn't make a different. He was too focused on taking me god knows where. I kept my mouth shut, and let him lead me.

He finally stopped once we were a good 10 minutes from the gate. We were standing in an area that had a few trees around us, but for the most part we were in the middle of nowhere. 

"Why are we here, brat?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Is this a free strip tease?"

"Obviously, Levi. Start tossing some ones." He joked back at me, copying my actions as he rolled his eyes as well. "No, I need to show you something. You have to promise you won't show anyone."

"I'll make that promise after I see what the hell it is you're going to show me." 

"No, you have to promise me now."

"Not if you're a fucking axe murderer or something. Do you have two dicks? Oh wait, I already know that for a fact." 

He glared at me, clenching his jaw. 

"Fine. I promise." 

Brat.

He sighed, backing away from me as he just now let go of my hand. I furrowed my eyebrows, stepping towards him. "No, step back."

"Step back-? What, no. why would I do that?" 

"Levi. Trust me." 

How the fuck am I supposed to trust him when he just basically told me his sore was going to magically disappear. For some reason, I stopped walking towards him and remained in one spot. 

"Oh I get it. You're a werewolf." I muttered, resting my hands on my hips. Of course I was joking. How was I supposed to be serious when he sounds like he's losing his mind.

"Something like that."

Wait, what?

"Where's some popcorn. Give me a recliner and some popcorn. Is this a remake of Twilight?" I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Levi! Be serious for one minute in your life. This is some weird shit I'm getting ready to show you." He grumbled, and started to remove his green shirt.

"Eren, what the fuck are you doing? I thought you said this wasn't a strip tease." Not that I would be complaining if he did give me a strip tease...

"Sh." 

Did he just shush me?

Sighing, I decided to finally shut up after I saw the annoyance in his eyes. I crossed my arms across my chest, and gave him a look as if to say, 'go on.' 

He popped his neck, looking really nervous. He took in a deep breath and held it. What the fuck is going on? Honestly, with Eren, I didn't know what the hell to expect to happen. Knowing him, anything could be going on. But now, he just looks like he's losing it. 

"Okay. Don't freak too much." 

"Whatever you say, brat." 

He raised his hand and brought it up to his mouth. He quickly bit down on the area right behind his thumb. Blood busted through, and suddenly I was the ground on my ass with wide eyes. 

Right beside me, a huge Titan arm rested in a fist. The muscles popped out of the arm, and were bigger than my whole body. 

"What the shit?" I muttered, slowly standing up from my ass.

"Don't touch it!" My head snapped in the direction where Eren's voice came from, and I saw him sitting on the Titan arm. His right arm was no where to be seen, but it was inside the Titan's arm flesh. "It will burn you if you do." 

"Eren.. What the fuck is it?"

"It's a Titan arm." He replied. He sounded like he was struggling, and held onto the arm that was inside the flesh. 

"Okay. But how?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest."

I had literally no words, except for 'What?' 'How?' And 'What the shit?' How was I supposed to respond? My boyfriend's arm just turned into a freaking Titan arm. Was I supposed to be calm about this? Hell no I wasn't. 

"Levi, don't freak out." He replied as calmly as he could. 

"How the hell am I not supposed to freak out, Eren?! Your arm is a Titan arm!" I waved my hands towards the arm, expressing myself as I freaked out. 

"It's okay! It's just temporary, watch." I watched him, and he began to pull his arm out of the flesh. He screamed as he struggled, and finally his arm came out, and he fell over the arm and onto the ground. Instantly, the arm began to steam and hot steam began to blow on my face making me quickly back away and run towards where Eren toppled over. 

"See! I'm okay!" He replied when I stopped beside him. His arm was intact, but it had red stripes covered his skin. 

"You don't look fucking okay, you idiot! What the hell was that?!" 

"It's something I found out earlier. Weird, huh?"

"Eren. Your arm just turned into a Titan arm. Yes, that is fucking weird." I snapped, running a hand through my hair. "What the hell are you?" I didn't mean for it sound mean, but how else was I to word the much needed question?

"I-I'm still Eren. I can just, uh, turn into a Titan.. Or at least the arm." He muttered, watching the arm slowly disintegrate. "You can't tell anyone, Levi. I mean nobody."

I stared at him for a moment. I mean, of course I wouldn't tell anyone. But I know we couldn't keep this from everyone, I mean this could mean big stuff. Of course as of now, only his arm could... Do this whatever thing. But what if he could change completely into a Titan? We use him as weapon and fight our way through. We could get out of here with his power, or whatever it was.

If there's a way out...

"I won't tell anyone." I whispered, finally bending down and tending to his reddened arm. If we did tell someone, there's a chance that people would turn on him and could easily push him and maybe even myself, though I wouldn't even let him out alone, out of the gate and leave us for dead. So, I decided to listen to Eren for the first time in my life in the walls, and would keep my mouth shut.

"It can be our own little secret." He said, smirking.

"Yeah, because we don't already have enough secrets." I whispered. Even though I was the one that had the most secrets. 

"Oh stop that. It's not like we really talk to many other people anyway. I like how we keep to ourselves, we don't need them." He said while playfully nudging my shoulder. 

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up on his feet. "Let's get back before someone suspects us. Plus, I'm pretty sure you left Isabel and Farlan hanging on the wires, so that's probably a good idea to go back."

"Oh, shit I did." He jumped up, grabbing my arm. I laughed as I followed him back. The day ended quickly after both Eren and I taught Isabel and Farlan some more things for fighting. Night time quickly came, and we went to sleep soon after. 

Of course, I couldn't sleep. It was pitch black in the room and the window was open. I could hear the calming breeze blow into the crack of the window, and the relaxing but yet a bit annoying of the sound of the crickets in the background. Eren laid beside me, his arm draped across my stomach and his face muzzled in my neck, his warm breath hitting my cool skin. My hand ran through his brown hair, the feeling relaxing my own self. His breathing was steady, and I could tell he was asleep. He had told me when his arm changed into the Titan arm, it took a lot of energy out of him. Not enough to have him instantly drop on the ground, but enough for him to slowly walk around the yards and was nagging the whole time, telling me he wanted to sleep. 

Damn, little twink. 

Everything that had happened earlier in the day, is what was keeping me awake. Our brief argument, what he had showed me outside the walls especially, and some of the secrets I held back from and for him. I was keeping our relationship a secret from multiple people, and this new Titan thing. And I also had my own secret of Isabel and Farlan knowing exactly who I am, and them knowing everything that had happened before this wall thing took place. And I also had a new secret; I was slowly remembering things about myself. Not big things, but small things like my age. Some of my memories, like birthdays and some of my worst days at High school. I remembered that I lived in France. I didn't remember any people. The memories I saw in my head, was just focused on myself. Nobody else were in the memories, just me. It was the oddest thing. But as far as I knew, nobody else had the same thing going on. As far as I know, they couldn't remember anything but their name. I was afraid to tell anyone, not wanting to have anyone against me, and think I'm up to something or knows something other don't. So, I kept it to myself. I had to remind myself to ask Isabel and Farlan more questions about my past. I needed to know. 

I fucking hate lies. I hate them with a passion. I like to keep everything out in the open, and tell it like it is. That's also another thing I remembered about myself. And knowing things like that, has made me realize how much I've changed since I've been here. I have a difference personality, I act different. I'm just different. And I wasn't sure if it was for the best or the worst. 

Sighing, I threw my arm over my forehead. I hate thinking. All it does is make me more angry with myself, and causes horrible head aches. Fuck.

I titled my head over, gently kissing Eren's forehead. He moved a bit, but only moving closer to me, holding me tightly. He grunted, making me quietly chuckle. 

"Sh." He whispered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I mumbled, rubbing his hair once more.

"Nah, I'm just cold." He muttered, shivering.

"Come here." I replied while bringing him closer, and pulling the blankets up beneath our chins. "Your skin is really warm, though."

"It's probably the whole titan thing..." He whispered, chuckling quietly. "Can you close the window?"

I hummed in response, quickly getting up from the bed and striding over to the window. "Damn crickets are annoying as hell anyway, holy fu-" I stopped mid sentence, hands on the window. 

"What is it, Levi?" Eren asked, sitting up in the bed. "Come on, close it and come back to bed."

"Do you hear that?" I asked quietly. I moved closer to the window, listening carefully. "I hear someone."

"I can't hear anything. It's probably just the wind. Come on and cuddle me, I'm cold." He muttered, with an inpatient tone in his voice. 

"Eren, I hear someone screaming. Like, blood curtailing screaming." I said quickly. I rushed to get my boots on, not even caring that I accidentally put on Eren's, though there were a bit too big. "Come on, someone's in trouble, Eren!"

He groaned, but quickly listened, grabbing some boots and muttered something about them being small. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cabin. 

"Shit, it's coming from the gate." He said, and that's where we quickly took off. It was a female's screaming, becoming louder and louder as we got closer. "Is that Isabel?" He asked, pointing to a person who sat beside the gate.

My pace quickened, wanting to get closer if that was Isabel. 

"Isabel!" I screamed, seeing her rise. It was her, crouched down by another figure who was laying down.

"Aniki! Come quick!" She called out, screaming loudly. "It's bad, the bleeding won't stop!" 

We finally got to her, and I rushed to my knees as got closer. The gate was closed, for some odd reason. And there laid Farlan, beside Isabel. But the thing is, the gate was on him, the spikes on the gate had gone right through his stomach, and had easily cut him in half. Blood was everywhere, and Isabel was doing everything she could to stop the bleeding.

But he was gone.

"Isabel." I quickly said, trying to pull her away from the gate. "He's gone, Isabel. You have to leave him." 

"I can't, Aniki! He needs me!" She screamed, tears streaming own her face. "I can't leave him! He said he would be right back! He needs me!"

I bit my lip, holding back the tears threatening to appear from my eyes. "Isabel, listen to me. He's gone. You need to come with me!" Her hand were holding tightly onto his stiff hand, and her free one gently caressed his face. 

"He's coming back." She whispered, refusing to move.

"Levi, give her some time." I heard Eren quietly said into my ear. Helping me up from my crouching position, he led me away from the scene. "Just let her be."

"He's dead, Eren. He's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at sad moments I aM SORRY.


End file.
